A World Away From Home
by FuinnMe
Summary: Finn travels across seas for the summer to forget his troubles and failures of Lima. He hopes to find himself on this trip without the ties of his past. That becomes a little hard when he finds out the Quinn has similar plans for the summer. Finn and Quinn spending the summer together in Europe. Post 3x22. Summer before college
1. A New Start

A World Away From Home

You could never pack too many jeans, that was his philosophy. Jeans can be worn with anything, causal, formal, whatever. And best of all, they were comfortable. So ten different pairs of jeans were a must. Finn takes the stack of jeans out of his suitcase and walks over to his new closet, laying them out on the middle shelf. Most of the closet space is already filled with the remainder of his wardrobe. He as already been in this room for three days and finally decided to start unpacking. With his clothes in their designated places, the only things left to unpack were personal belongings.

"Hey, Hudson! Get your ass moving. We are going out tonight." That was one of Finn's roommates, Jason. He is an ass. He can be selfish and stubborn and will do anything to get up a girl's pants. But like every other person, underneath that he is very loyal to his true friends and leaves no man behind. The hard part is becoming a member of his circle. That's something Finn did fifth teen years ago when they were kids. Both sharing the similar situation of fathers in the military, a bond was created that is still present. Jason went to a different high school but their mothers were still good friends and Jason played football so they still crossed paths. However, Jason just played ball to get girls attention, not because he had a passion like Finn. Or at least a passion Finn thought he had.

That's why Finn was here, in London, England. Senior year did not end the way he thought it would. His relationship with Rachel didn't end in the way he thought it would. After he put Rachel on that train, Finn seriously didn't know what the next step of his life was. A week had passed with him locked up in his room until Burt came in and threw a bucket of water over his head. It was that day that he ran into Jason who started telling him about this once in a life time opportunity in London.

As Another ploy to win the ladies over, Jason had started his own band. Through a connection with his cousin's uncle's friend and someone else that Finn can't remember, Jason got his band a gig in a London nightclub. It wasn't anything fancy, and they could only perform twice a week with on call bartender duties, but Jason heard the word London, which transferred over to London girls, and he was sold. He also came from a family of money so expenses didn't even cross his mind.

The only time this story became relevant to Finn was when Jason mentioned the need of a new drummer. Drums. The one thing that has been constant throughout Finn's life. It didn't take much for Finn to agree, wanting to get away and find something for himself. His mom was the issue. She was so worried about her son and his future. She knew they could work pass him not getting into school. What she couldn't digest was him giving up on life. Finn wouldn't know it because he was locked in his room, but Carole cried each day he was in there. She just wanted him to understand that life wasn't over for him. It was that want that gave her son a hug and kiss and wishes of luck for the next two months. She and Burt paid for his traveling and a few new clothes and gave him enough money to start off until he started getting paychecks from the club. She knew if Finn had to move on from all of this, this was his path.

Finn was now roaming through his book bag, taking out his phone charger, clock, wallet, and a few other small items. It was when his hand ran over a small flimsy rectangular paper that he frowned. Rachel looked so beautiful in this picture. Hair down, mid-thigh dress, million watts smile covering her face, which rest on her fist. Her elbow is propped up on top of the piano while the other hand lazily flows over the keys. She looks so happy and in her element. She probably looks the same way now, Finn thinks. Happy and in her element… without him. Finn lets out a deep sigh. He was to realize that she is going to move on and he has to do the same. For now at least. He moves on to a picture underneath Rachel's and can't help but laugh. It's a shot of them performing _Hot For Teacher _this past year. Puck is front and center on the guitar.

"Ugh, I hate that dude." Jason never tries to hide his opinions. Finn looks over to his shoulder to see him in the doorway. Finn can only shake his head. Its not that Jason actually disliked Puck, its that he was just like Puck. No guy likes another guy who competes for his girls. When Jason told Finn that they would also need another guitar player for this trip, he recommended Puck, but that was shot down fast. "Are you done putting your panties away, we got place to be."

"Yeah, let me just grab my wallet." Finn gets up and moves to his dresser to retrieve his wallet, and phone. They are heading down to the club to sign some paper work and get accustomed to the place. It's about a ten-minute walk from their apartment. He follows Jason into the living room where Kyle is waiting by the front door.

Kyle is the guitar player Jason picked up. Apparently they went to school together and Jason knew he played the guitar and invited him instead of Puck. They went to school together, but Finn doubts they ran within the same circle. He has only known Kyle for a few days but so far he can tell that he is a quiet guy. He likes to wear buttoned up collar shirts tucked into khaki pants. He wears huge horn framed glasses that are partially covered by his medium length brown hair. Finn didn't want to say it, but Kyle just looked straight up nerdy. He was like Artie, minus the wheelchair and the spontaneous swag factor. Don't get Finn wrong, there was nothing wrong with Kyle or the way he dressed, he was just shocked that he was friends with Kyle; mister popularity.

The three of them get to the club in no time. Finn is happy they were staff and got to walk right in, not that it really mattered since the line outside consistent of three people. It isn't the best but Finn has already formed a respect with club _Fire Jay_. The inside space was actually quit large it just lacked the customers. While Jason goes to find their new boss and take care of the paper work, Finn and Kyle sit at the bar. It is nice to be eighteen in London. Finn wouldn't say the place is empty, but it isn't crowed either. There were a few girls dancing on the floor and a few couples at the bar. Not seeing anything interesting, Finn turns to Kyle.

"So I think Jacob will like this. Nice and quiet." Jacob is their fourth and final roommate. Finn would describe him as a loner with this strange sex appeal. He wears leather jackets and likes to be by himself, and the girls just fall all over him. Finn met him a couple of years ago through Jason at a party and hasn't had any major problems with him. Jason invited him on this trip as their lead singer; he has this rock and roll vibe that the London girls will love. That might be the only reason Jason brought him. Let Jacob attract the girls and then he sneaks in with his charm. He also can play the guitar pretty well which Finn thinks will come in handy.

"Yeah… I agree... Where is he anyway?"

"Not sure, left a few hours ago to get 'a feel or the city.' So I guess we'll just see him tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

"…" This small talk with Kyle was becoming hard for Finn. He was thankful when Jason finally started walking over, and he's not alone. Finn can only shake his head and smile.

"Hey ladies, while you were over here moping, I have secured a job for all four of us and to celebrate, I have brought this fine lady right here over for something to drink. Kyle, move."

"Ah, yeah, yeah, o-of course." Kyle might have jumped off the seat a little too fast because he ends up on the floor with his legs tied around the base of the stool. Finn tried his best to cough and hide his laugh with his fist.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Jason's guest knells down in her cocktail dress to help Kyle to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. I, um- I just… I'll be over there." Kyle walks to the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, see, he's fine. Here, have a seat." Jason guides the still nameless red head to the seat Kyle just fell from. She gets comfortable and leans back against the counter top, once looking over her shoulder to spy Kyle with a red face and hands in his hair. "You know, I'm going to start working here soon. So if you are nice to me, I might be able to get you drinks. On the house."

The girl turns back around to face Jason, watching his gaze on her lips. She decides to play into it. "Hum, free drinks are always nice. But you don't even know my name yet."

"You mean it's not beautiful?" Finn cringed at the cheesy line and saw the girl do the same.

"That was bad, try again."

Jason let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay. So, tall gorgeous redhead, what is your name?"

She put on a seductive smile, "My name is-"

"Josephine!" Finn and Jason's heads both turns to the direction of the source. A short brunette stops in front of them. While Jason put on his best smirk, Finn's breath hitches. "Hey, Jose, I think we're going to head back to the apartment. Are you staying here?"

She looks like Rachel.

"Ah, so the name is Josephine. I like that name," Josephine turns her head to the side in a blush. "Whose your friend, Jose?" Jason's smirk just kept getting bigger.

She looks like Rachel.

"Her name is Katherine. And yes… I think I will stay a little longer." Jason's grin is just too big now.

She has Rachel's hair, her skin tone, only a few inches off in height.

"Well, Katherine, you should stay too. I was just telling 'Jose' here about the free drinks I could get her."

Her nose isn't quit as big as Rachel's and her smile isn't as bright, but its when Finn looks at her eyes that he knows that this girl is nothing like Rachel.

"Oh, so those drinks included me as well as my friends?" Josephine runs her finger up Jason's bare arm.

Finn feels foolish for even thinking for a second that this girl was Rachel. Is he that desperate? This is not what his trip was supposed to be about. He is a world away from home and needs to live in the moment, not bringing his past and real life with him. This is a chance to start new, even if it only last for two months. He can do whatever he wants and no one has to know. That is the point of this trip, not to be held back to tied down to Lima.

"Oh of course, I do love friends," Jason gives Katherine a wink and she turns away to cringe.

"Well, if that's the case, Kat, why don't you bring our other roommate over," Katherine turns and walks away with a roll of her eyes.

With the brunette gone, Finn is able to shake his head and try to re focus on the conversion next to him.

"I'm not sure your friend likes me."

"Oh, she just takes a while to warm up to people. She will love you in no time."

Finn doubts that. If she is smart, she will stay away from the horn dog.

"Well lets hope your other friend falls for me faster. Is she nice?"

Josephine lets out a laugh. "Depends on what day you ask her."

Finn lets out a laugh. This whole conversation is quite interesting and he doubts Jason will be able to take on three fierce women.

"Well I guess I'm about to find out. Here they come."

Finn looks up to see the new visitors. However, this time his breath doesn't hitch. It stops working completely.

Katherine and her roommate walk up and stop in front of the trio.

"Hi, I'm Jason." Jason extends a hand, but it's left in the air. Her eyes don't even look at it; they are focused on something else. Really someone else.

She takes another small step forward. "Finn." Three other sets of eyes travel to the wide- eyed Finn still on his stool.

Well there's no mistaking anything here. There aren't too many girl in the world who look like this. Some much for leaving Lima in Lima.

Finn let out a deep breath. "….Quinn."

Finn doesn't really remember when happened after that.


	2. I Planned This From the Beginning

A World Away From Home

**I OWN NOTHING. Also want to stay that I have never been to London and have no idea how its streets looks. So sorry if anyone get upset by my small references to the city.**

Finn is happy to say that when he woke up this morning, it was in the safety of his own bed. Sure he is still wearing the same clothes from last night, but that is not the major issue. He decides to gather himself over a large cup of coffee. Walking out to the kitchen, he is met with Jason putting on his sports jacket.

"Mornin' dude, how is your head feeling?" Jason puts on his signature smirk.

Finn sits down on the stool in front of the kitchen island and moves his hand to the corner of his forehead. "I have a small bruise right here. What happened last night? Did I drink and pass out?"

Jason laughed. "Oh you passed out alright, but not from drinking. Took a pretty nasty fall from your chair to the concrete floor. I'm surprised the bump isn't bigger." Jason watches Finn scratch his head, face still covered in confusion. "Yeah, you saw that cute blonde and just forgot to breathe."

"Cute blonde?" Jason places a cup of coffee that he already had brewing in front of Finn.

"I think you called her Quinn." The confusion on Finn's face completely disappears. He makes a muffled moan and sinks his head down to the table. Jason comes up and starts to pat his back in understanding. "It took me a while to connect the dots, but that was Quinn Fabray, wasn't it?" Finn could only nod his head against the table. "Pregnant at sixteen, Quinn Fabray?" another nod. "Your ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray?" Now Finn lets out another frustrated moan.

Out of all the people to run into, it has to be Quinn. Finn didn't want to see anybody from Lima, but hell, he would take Santana over Quinn! Well… maybe not. But Quinn. Quinn Fabray. No matter how hard Finn tries to fight it, dating Rachel or not, Quinn always has an effect on him. But what does he do now? He never prepared for a situation where he goes across seas and runs into Quinn Fabray. Should he pretend like it never happened? Will he see her again? Does he WANT to see her again? He is pulled out of his thoughts when Jason lands a hard slap on his back.

"Yeah, well, I'm off," Jason grabs his keys from the table and starts walking to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Finn turns to look at him with narrow eyes.

Jason turns back to Finn, but continues to backpedal to the door. "Well, because of you and your ability to pass out cold and not wake up, Kyle and I had to leave the club early to carry you home. You kind of ruined my night with that girl Josephine." Josephine, that name sounds familiar to Finn. "Lucky for you, I am awesome and was able to secure a lunch date which I'm about to be late for, so-." And with that, he was out the door.

Finn takes around sip of his coffee. After that, all he can do is slam his head back down to the table.

* * *

"Jason and Josephine. Jay and Jose. Yeah, I think I like the sound of that."

"Why not Josephine and Jason?"

"No, no. My name has to be first."

"I think you just like the sound of your own name."

"Oh don't pretend like you don't like the sound of my name too."

Jason is walking Jose back to her apartment from their lunch date. He discovered that she shares the same flirtatious and self-centered attitude as himself. Doesn't get any better than that. She pulls him to a stop in front of a town house apartment, releasing their combined hands. "Well, this is me. Sure you can find your way home from here?"

Jason raises he head to get a quick look at his surroundings. "Actually, my apartment is only a few block over. About a ten minutes walk." He turns back to her, showing the top row of his teeth. "However, if you invite me in, I'm sure we could put those ten minutes to good use." He goes in for the kiss only to meet the palm of Josephine's hand.

"Down boy. I'm not that easy."

"Good. I like a little challenge."

"Nice catch you got there, Jose." The couple turns to their right to see Quinn and Katherine walking towards them with grocery bags.

Jason pushes himself away from Josephine a little and turns to address Quinn when they finally come to a stop in front of the stairs. He puts out a hand, "Quinn, it's been a while."

Quinn grabs his hand in greeting but only momentary because a bag in her arm starts to fall. Jason reaches out and relieves her of two bags, making Josephine smile and stare at him with awe. "Thank you, and its nice to see you too, Jason. I have to say, didn't think you recognized me."

"Oh please, everybody knows Quinn Fabray. Either through envy or they are just plain scared. I have to admit, it took me a while to see it, but in my defense, I had to take care of a giant oaf."

Quinn looks to the side and blushes. "Yeah… how is he anyway?"

Jason barely saw it, but he's positive that Quinn started blushing at the mention of Finn. He knows about the two's history together but didn't think any feelings were still there. But witnessing Finn's epic fail last night and now Quinn's blush… Jason sees it as his duty to find out. "How about you ask him yourself. We are throwing a party tomorrow night."

"You didn't tell me anything about a party." Jason rotates his torso to regard Josephine, giving her two wide eyes to emphasize his point. She raises an eyebrow in return. She doesn't know about the history between Quinn and Finn. When asked last night, all Quinn would tell them was that Finn was an ex. She didn't push for more than that. She can clearly see where this conversion is heading and Jason's intentions. This would be the moment to put an end to it, but by the way Quinn's eyes snapped to Jason's at the mention of this so called party, she decides against it. As long as Quinn didn't get hurt, she is fine with it.

Jason turns back to Quinn. "Anyway, party, our place, tomorrow. You are all invited, and I will get you the address." Jason leans over to Josephine to give her the bags in his hands and is able to sneak in a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush with a slight chuckle. He then starts to walk backwards towards to corner. "There is more where that came from if you come tomorrow." He gives Jose a wink. "I will see you three there, dress sexy, and no dates allowed!" and with that, he turns around and starts jogging down that start. He has to plan a whole party within thirty hours. Great.

* * *

Finn likes to think he has seen it all. He has won multiple championships, been to New York City and interacted with its people, and now here he was in London. However, he never thought he would see this, and he definitely didn't want to. Jason is running around outside of their apartment, without a shirt on, and wearing a cowboy hat. He looks to be running up to strangers and handing out flyers. Finn can only shake his head as he gets closer.

"Dude! Where have you been?"

"I needed to think out some things. Started walking around and found a gym not too far away. We must live in a great location because-"

"Yeah, I don't really care right now." Jason thrust a stack of flyers into Finn's hands. "Start passing those out. We are having a last minute party tomorrow and we need enough people there to make it seem like we have been planning it for a while."

Finn looks down to the cheap orange paper in his hands. "Don't you think you should have check with the rest of us before you did this?"

"Look, dude, trust me on this. Jacob is on board; I have him passing out flyers around the block. And Kyle is fine with it, even though he locked himself inside of his room and started hyperventilating. And if anything, I am doing this for you, dude. So relax."

"What do you mean you are doing this for me?"

Jason grins at Finn's question as he stops a passing group of girls and hands them each a flyer. "Just trust me on this one, Finn." He sees Finn roll his eyes but he knows he's on board. "Now go and hand those out. More guys than girls. Go!" He pushes Finn in the opposite direction, only to call him back. "Oh and Finn, go to the store and buy something nice if you need to. Get ready, Hudson, it's going to be a fun night.

**I know its short, but it was actually part of chapter 1 and i just split them up.**

**FUINNJAS! Its been a while but i'm back! great to see old and new friends already following this story. I have a majority of the story already worked out so this should be another good summer for Fuinn. As for updates, it is a busy summer for me, but i am trying to make mondays my update day. No promises, but thats my goal. Hope you all stay with me throughout the story and this glee hiatus. Ever want to talk, you know where to find me. tumblr/twitter/here. Thanks for the reviews!**

**p.s. Old followers of my other stories know how much i love a good house party. Coming up next chapter.**


	3. Distractions

A World Away From Home

**I OWN NOTHING. Also I know i am two days late. sorry, when out of town. hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE review. can be about the plot so far, individual characters, whatever. thanks!**

Quinn can't think of a better day for a party. Where there is a party, there is a distraction. Where there is a party, there is youth. Where there is a party, there are drinks. Drinking is something Quinn plans on doing plenty of tonight. Its not that she is a heavy drinker. After that one night with puck and that disaster of alcohol awareness week junior year, she decided that she's better off without it. However, tonight is a special occasion. Tonight she needs to forget; forget her troubles, forget her past failures, and forget what's happening back in Lima. She knows that after the phone conversion she had with her mother two hours prior, just ignoring her issues won't work tonight.

"Hey! Josephine, ladies, welcome to my summer bachelor pad. Glad you could make it!" That's about the only words Jason gets out before he is pulling Jose away by intertwined fingers. He is sure to give Quinn a quick wink before the two are through the crowd and out of sight.

"Well he is just so full of himself, isn't he." Katherine mumbles.

"I don't know, he's kind of growing on me." Katherine rolls her eyes at Quinn's response. "Carefully Kat, its starting to sound like you might be a little jealous."

"Hardly." And with that she walks away, leaving Quinn to herself. Quinn can't help but chuckle as her friend walks away. The two have been friends for a long time, and even though Kat seems very nonchalant and guarded on the outside, her true friends know that she's still your average teenage girl with insecurities. She has issues of letting people in because of fear that they won't like what they see once they get there.

Quinn catches the eyes of a few guys ogling her. She doesn't see why though. Sure the purple knee length sun dress does hang on her curves just right, but its hardly the sexist thing in her closet. And she's wearing a cardigan for goodness sake! But then she sees their hands around empty beer bottles combined with their sly grins and decides its best to move on to the next room.

She finally finds herself in the kitchen, reaching for a bottle to drown out her troubles. "Here, let me get that for y-you." An arm reaches out from beside her to grab a red plastic cup and begins to fill it up with clear liquid. Quinn's first reaction would be to roll her eyes at the guy's attempt to hit on her. However, the way he tripped over his feet running over to her and his Clark Kent shirt and glasses is making her think other wise. Then as he turns to give her the drink, she sees his face.

"Hey, I know you," Quinn says as she points at him in an accusing manner.

"Oh, y-yeah. You were at the club with umm… with Jason and Finn the other night… yeah."

Quinn smiles at his shy behavior. "Yeah, but the name Quinn will do." She reaches out her hand for him to shake. When he does sake her hand, Quinn slightly cringes at a moist feeling. Seeing her face, he quickly retracts his hand and starts wiping it franticly on his jeans.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I-I think some of the drink spilled on my hand." Quinn can't help but laugh, it is kind of cute how embarrassed he is and he reminds her of another tall boy she knows. But by the sad eyes on his face, Quinn sees that he misunderstood her laughter.

"No, no. It's fine, umm…"

"Kyle. M-my name is Kyle."

"Kyle. Its fine. Don't worry about it. Here would you like to join me for a drink?" Quinn picks up an empty cup to hand to him.

"Umm, n-no thanks. I don't drink… not that its bad or anything and I don't think poorly of those who do! I just… I…" Kyle digs his hands into his pockets and takes a deep breath. "I'm just serving the drinks because Jason doesn't want people getting greedy with his stash."

"Why am I not surprised." Quinn takes a sip of her drink. "Though, that's not very fair. You're missing the party if you stay in here."

"Oh, its okay. I'm not really a party person and I don't know any of these people. Only, you know, Jason, Finn, and Jacob… and well I guess now you."

Quinn removes her cup from her lips and straightens up to attention at the mention of Finn. "Finn. Is umm… is he here tonight?"

"Finn? Oh, yea. But I think he went back to his room a little while ago… would you like me to go get him for you?"

"Please?" Kyle gives Quinn a slight nod and starts to move out of the room. "Oh, and Kyle." He turns back to her, " it was nice meeting and talking to you. Maybe we can hang out more this summer." Kyle gives Quinn a huge grin and she just finds it adorable in a nerdy way. Then he is off to find Finn.

* * *

It took about four minutes for Finn to find Quinn still in the Kitchen. To pass the time, Quinn just continued to sip her drink, avoiding the gaze of the nearby party goers. "Quinn!" Finn paints out. He must have ran from his room to find her. "Hey! What- what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming. Did I invite you? That would be weird because I didn't even know about this party until after I saw you. Do you need a drink? I can-"

"FINN!" Quinn interrupts him. "Slow down would you. Jason invited me and my roommates, I hope that's okay. And no thanks, I have a drink right here." Quinn raises her cup to show her nearly empty cup.

"Oh, Jason. Yeah, okay. He's a cool guy." Quinn slightly shakes her head at how awkward Finn is being. Is it because of her? Did he actually not want her here? The thought hurts her feelings and she's not completely sure why. She brings her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, well he said it might be a good time to caught up with one another. And I thought that would be good for us, get any awkwardness of us both being in London out of the way." Quinn brings her head back up to meet Finn's eyes.

"Oh, well, uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess we could do that. Did you-" Finn's words are cut off when a group of loud guys come into the kitchen yelling about body shots. He and Quinn get separated by the crowd, but with his height advantage, he is able to still see her. "Do you maybe want to go somewhere else and talk?"

"I think that would be best," Quinn shouts back over the crowd.

They are out the door and walking on the street within two minutes. No words are yet to be exchanged, but Quinn is thankful to be out of the noisy apartment.

"I um… like your dress."

"Oh, thanks… I like your sports coat."

Well at least that was a start.

Eight minutes later they arrive at a nearby park. Its dark out so they sit on a bench under a light post at the edge of the park. "You know, I was just telling Jason that this is a perfect location. I mean this park, the gym, and the club all within a two mile distance from the apartment."

"Yeah, and I am actually staying just a few blocks over that way too." Quinn points down the street in the direction of her apartment.

"Oh, cool… good to know," Finn turns his glaze from where Quinn pointed back down to her, giving his famous Finn smile.

Quinn doesn't like this. Why is this so weird? It's just her and Finn. Sure they have history and she hasn't really talked to him since the whole prom thing… but it was Finn. She leans over and gives his shoulder a light shove with her own. "Hey," she whispers.

Finn gives her a nudge back, "Hey." They stare into each other's eyes, both knowing that something needs to be said, just not knowing how to say it. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. "Sorry, I don't know why this is so weird. It shouldn't be. I should be excited to have a familiar face on this trip with me."

"And you're not?"

"What? No, no… I mean yes! I am! … I am happy you're here, Quinn."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just… my life is kind of going no where at the moment, and this summer was meant to forget that, forget Lima… and all the people in it. I could have a free summer to do whatever without everyone judging me, you know? I wanted to come here to London and not have to be tied down with concerns of my life… the one back home."

"So I guess me being here kind of ruins that for you," Quinn gives him an apologetic smile.

"No, no… I mean, it surprised me at first, but it might actually be nice having you here. We could take advantage of our time together before you are off to Yale… You are still going to Yale right?"

"Of course. There is no way I am passing up my opportunity of getting out of Lima. I can't stay there." Quinn remembers a second too late that those probably aren't the best words to say to Finn given that his future is aiming up to turn out like that. All she can offer him is another apologetic smile. He seems as though the comment hadn't phased him.

"Yeah, well that's good. You deserve it."

"Thanks"

"So why are you here? In London I mean."

Quinn lets out a small chuckle, "For the same reason as you I guess. There are some things in Lima right now that I would rather forget and be far away from."

"And your mom let you?"

"She thought it would also be best if I distance myself from the situation, even if it is just for the summer."

"… Is everything o-"

"I would actually rather not talk about it… if you don't mind."

"Yeah… yeah, of course. That's fine, Quinn." Finn doesn't want to push. He knows Quinn hates to be pushed. Changing the subject would be best. "Well we might be in the same race, but at least you see your finish line. Not sure if I will ever find mine."

Quinn sees this conversion taking a more serious tone and shifts her body to face towards Finn beside her. "Hey, that's not true… I'm sorry your plans didn't turn out the way you wanted them to… and I'm sorry about Rachel." Finn turns his head away from Quinn at the sound of her name. "But don't think that those set backs will define the rest of your life. You have always had the ability to accomplish whatever you wanted, Finn. And you still can."

Finn knows she is just saying this to make him feel better… but it's actually working. He turns back to her, "Thanks, Quinn. That means a lot."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Quinn reaches out and places her hand on Finn's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "So, a care free summer, huh? Sounds fun."

"Yeah, I'm hoping so. I mean, I will but working. Actually I'm working at that club where I saw you the other night. Jason has a band and invited me along as the drummer. That's actually how I got here."

"Drums. Of course. That's perfect for you, Finn."

"Yeah, I mean, I had nothing else to do so…" Finn brings his fist up to cover his mouth as he coughs, not wanting to repeat the same conversation about his failure. "So, um, what are you doing this summer in London?"

"Well, I'm actually working as well. There is a clothing store in the shopping district that hired me. I have to take transportation to get there, but the pay is good. Other than that, just using the time to hang out with Josephine and Katherine."

"Your roommates, right? I don't think I've met them before. Have you known them long?"

"Actually I have. They were cheerleaders at another school, but we first met at cheer camp in middle school. Stayed close ever since. Jose's dad always sends her and a few friends on a trip every summer and this year I was invited along."

"Well that's good, and they seem like nice people."

"They are. I think you would like them." Quinn says as she leans back to the rear of the bench. Its then that she notices that her hand still on Finn's thigh has been creating small patterns on his jeans. She quickly pulls it away, hoping that Finn didn't notice. He did, but doesn't say anything. "So… how about we still try to give you that care free summer you wanted. I don't want you to change plans just because I'm here."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Finn. We can do it together. We are both running away from something and need each other to help us… it will be fun and good bonding time for us… I won't tell anyone back home, I promise. Its your summer to do whatever you want, Finn Hudson."

Finn is still not liking this idea too much, but that quickly changes his mind as he sees the light in Quinn's eyes. She truly looks as if she wants to help Finn with his summer plans. Its that look that lets Finn know that there is no longer an awkwardness between the two of them. Quinn is someone looking out for him and believes in him. He needs that in his life right now. "Alright, lets do it."

* * *

The walk back form the park is much better than the walk there. There is actually a conversation happening. It's about Jason's shaved chest hair, but its conversation. Quinn likes it. This is how she and Finn should be, relaxed and comfortable with each other.

They arrive back to the apartment and its obvious the party has ended. Finn and Quinn walk in to see Jason, Kyle, Jacob, Josephine, and Katherine cleaning off different sections of the living room, throwing empty cups into white garbage bags. The five of them look up at the sound of the door. Josephine and Katherine rush over to Quinn, Wrapping her in their arms.

"Quinn! Where have you been? We were so worried about you. You left without saying anything, you weren't answering your phone, and you weren't in the best of moods when we first got here."

Quinn returns the hugs, touched by her friends worry for her. "I'm Fine, Jose. Finn and I just went for a walk."

"Yeah, I bet that's not all you did." Kat throws her garbage bag at Jason for the crass comment.

"Well, I guess we should get going. It's late and some of us have work in the morning."

"Wait, don't go!" the girls turn back toward Jason. "You're right, it is late. We can't allow you young ladies to walk home at this hour. Why don't you just stay here."

Kathereine rolls her eyes at the suggestion." You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well, we'll be just fine walking ourselves." She starts heading for the door again.

Finn leans down to Quinn's ear, "Hey, are you sure you three will be fine walking alone?"

She smiles at his concern, "Yeah, we'll be fine. But thanks for offering. I'll even text you when we make it there. Jose, ready to go?"

"Almost." Josephine walks over to Jason with a seductive smile and covers his lips with her own. "Thanks for the invite, Jason. I had a nice time."

It takes Jason a few seconds to recover from the shock of the kiss. "I, umm- I'm glad. Come back anytime."

"How about I just see you tomorrow night… at work."

"Work? Is that what they are calling it these days?"

"I'm a waitress at the club. So I hope you don't mind, but I can get my own drinks for free."

Jason smiles at the joke, "Yeah, I guess you can. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

She leans back in for another kiss, pulling away before he could deepen it. "Tomorrow." She pulls out of his arms and back away to the door. "Alright girls, lets go."

* * *

It's when they turn onto their block that Quinn decides to ask the question she has been dying to hear the answer to. "So, Jose… what's the deal with you and Jason?"

Jose lets out a light laugh and just shakes her head, "Its nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing a couple of minutes ago."

"Please. I was just playing around… you know how I am. He's a fun guy and It will be nice to have his company… for the summer."

"I thought you weren't going to start anything serious this summer?"

"And I'm not… its just nice to have someone on the side to accompany your time with every once in a while. It will be fun."

"You don't think that's stringing him along?"

"From what I've seen so far, he is on the same page. He's just your typical high school jock wanting nothing but girls and sex."

"Well from what I've seen so far, he's a pig. I mean did he really expect us to sleep there? Probably wanted us all in his bed with him! And those stupid pick up lines! Does he actually think those work?"

Quinn and Jose look to each other and share a knowing look.

"What ever you say, Katy."

"Don't call me that."

Quinn just shakes her head. "Well just be careful, Josephine."

"Don't worry about me so much… but speaking of being careful, how was the walk with Finn?"

"It was nice. We talked, got rid of all the awkwardness and decided to have a fun care free summer."

The reach their door and Jose pulls out her keys to unlock it. "Well, I'm glad. I know something upset you earlier, even though you won't tell me what it is. You were headed to that party to forget and get wasted… but you didn't."

"Yeah well… I found another distraction." The door opens and the girls move inside. "You two go ahead, I'll be right in." As Josephine and Katherine continue down the hall, Quinn pulls her phone out of the pocket in the dress and starts typing.

_Made it back safe and sound. Thank you for the company tonight. I really think we can use this summer together to our advantage. See you soon, Hudson. -Xoxo Q._


	4. Make Me Over

A World Away From Home

**I OWN NOTHING. Also it took me forever to write this chapter! I had the outline for it done last week and it still took this long. sorry about that. but its a little longer than usual so maybe that will make up for it. And please believe me when i say this WILL end fuinn. i'm just trying to make it more realistic because i don't think they would just go running back into each others arms. please review and enjoy!**

"So how exactly does this work? Will you guys be playing every night? I'm sure I heard Jason mention something about bartending and drinks."

"Yeah, well we will be serving drinks at the bar Monday-Wednesday. Thursday and Saturday we have the stage for a hour and a half. And we are off Friday and Sunday."

"That actually sounds like a pretty decent schedule."

"Yeah well, like I said, Jason knows the boss so I guess he's being a little nice to us. But really, look at this place; I'm pretty sure we can't mess up his flow of customers. Not the hottest club in London."

"Yeah, but I still like it. Nice and imitate." Quinn reaches to her glass on the table, taking a sip of her Cosmo. She and Finn are sitting in a back booth waiting for Finn and the guys to go on stage and perform. "So are y'all doing original songs or covers?"

"Covers. Definitely. I mean, I know Jason has actually played around with song writing, but I think we are just going to try and keep it easy on ourselves."

"That's understandable."

"Its cool that Josephine will be working here. You and Katherine have no reason not to come see us play now."

Quinn smiles into her drink, "What, do you want us to become your groupies or something?"

"Oh of course. And don't worry, I'll give you the backstage treatment."

"Oh joy. I can't wait."

Finn shakes his head at their playful conversation. He can't explain it, but he is really happy in this moment. The last few weeks after the school year had been rough, but here he is smiling and because of Quinn Fabray of all people. "I'm really happy we're here together. Just looking at you right now, Quinn, I know we're going to have a good summer… that everything is going to work out and be alright."

Quinn can see in Finn's eyes that he means every word, and she knows that she feels the same way. Finn has always been the grounding rock for her. "I know what you mean and I hope we both find what we are looking for this summer."

"I'm sure we'll find it together." Finn realizes that that comment might have carried a different meaning than he wanted and decides the change topic quickly. "So… you had work today. How was that? Do you like being a working girl?"

"Hardly. I mean work is work. I had to help this eighty-year-old man try on a pair of slacks. It was an image that I never want to experience again." She covers her eyes at the memory, making Finn laugh. "But I get a discount on most of the clothes so that's a plus. And the hours aren't bad. Off weekends, working from nine to three during the week."

"Yeah, that sounds manageable… hey, maybe Sunday can be our day." Quinn raises her brow at him. "I mean, we both have off… maybe it can be our day to hang out… without everyone else."

Quinn should probably be embarrassed by the smile on her face right now, but she can't help it. "That sounds nice, Finn. Maybe we can-"

They are interrupted by a loud bang from across the room. Usually it would be hard to see what's going on over the crowd, but since the club has very little occupants, they can clearly make out Kyle picking up the band equipment he had dropped. Jacob goes over to help him and they carry the items to the stage.

"He's an awkward one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but underneath all that, he's a cool guy."

"Kind of reminders me of Artie… I know, minus the swagger."

"That's what I said!"

"The girls and I were actually saying last night that he would be quite a cutie with a little make over."

"I'm not sure just a change of clothes will help. He's just kind of socially awkward. I can barely hold longer than a five minute conversation with him."

"I'm telling you, all he needs is a little confidence and changing his look a little bit, getting all the girls to notice him will do just that."

"What he needs is to get laid." Quinn shakes her head and doesn't even turn around to face the source of the voice.

"I feel like that would be your answer to everything, Jason."

"Well in this case its true. Kyle just needs to loosen up, and there's really only one way for a guy to do that." Jason puts on his best smirk and lifts his hand for Finn to high five. Finn does so to not leave his friend hanging, but it gets him a glare from Quinn. "Now, if you turn your head a little to the left, you'll see someone else in the need of activities behind closed doors." Finn and Quinn follow his direction to see a very irritated Katherine being hit on by a guy at the bar. "Yeah, Quinn, you definitely need to find your friend some action."

"Are you volunteering?"

Jason looks Kate up and down and tilts his head to the side, "I can see that as a possibility. Her legs are looking great in that dress."

"Are you sure Josephine won't mind?"

Jason takes his eyes from Kat and stands up straight as he turns to address Quinn. "Jose and I are on the same page. We're just alike, enjoying the other's company for now but not limiting each other."

"You know, someone always ends up getting hurt in those situations."

"…Yeah, well it won't be me… anyway, I came over here to grab Finn. We're up." Jason gives Quinn a nod and makes a quick exit, wanting to get far away from the conversation.

"Well I guess I have to get up there." Finn gets up to leave the table and Quinn grabs his arm.

"Have fun up there, Finn. This is what you love to do, so enjoy yourself."

"Thanks I'll try. Hopefully we don't suck. I guess it's a good thing there aren't many people in here."

"You'll be great, I'll see you after."

Finn walks onto the stage and get comfortable behind the drums. He can already feel a rush and it only gets better when he hears Kyle start the beginning chords on his guitar.

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
__and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
__What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
__Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore._

Panic at the disco. Quinn was actually impressed. Jacob already had this rock bad boy image going on and his voice was going perfectly with the song. It surprised her a little when Jason's vocals came in on the chorus, but it only got better.

_I chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
__I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

Quinn walks toward to bar to stand by Jose who is proudly swinging her head to the music. "They are better than I thought they would be."

"I know! They're great! WOOOOOOO!" Quinn looks at her friend with wide eyes, "What? Jason told me to act like a groupie. Join me! You know you want to scream for Finn."

It takes her a second to think about it, but then it's Jose who has to cover her ears from Quinn's screaming. "GO FINN! WOOOO!" she's embarrassed but remembers that no one is in here anyway and then she see the smile on Finn's face. He heard her and its all worth it.

They play more rock songs to full their hour and a half slot and then exit the stage with a final bow for the few people in the audience. Now the DJ has taken over with techno music. Quinn doesn't hesitate to run to Finn and congratulate him with Jose and Kat right behind her.

"Hey there!" Finn says as he picks Quinn off the ground and into a hug. "I could get use to this."

"Well you know, just filling my obligations as a groupie."

Finn puts her back down onto the ground, "Well, I'm glad. How did we do?"

"Finn, you were amazing. I really didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that. You really blew me away. You all did." She turns to address the other three guys.

"Yeah, well I wish more people were here to see it."

Finn claps a hand down on Jason's shoulder, "Just give it time, man."

"No, I'm ready for it to happen now. I need to go talk to Rob." Quinn gives Finn a confused look and he just mouths the word "boss".

Jason starts to leave to group for the back offices when Josephine catches his arm, "Hey, I was hoping we could sneak in a dance on my break."

"Not now, Jose. I need to take care of some things." He continues his walk to the office and Jose can't hide the hurt look on her face. She looks to Finn and he can only shrug his shoulders also a little put off by Jason's behavior.

"Fine, whatever," Jose says as she lets out a deep sigh. "I guess I will just have to find someone else to dance with." She turns around to glance around the room of no more than twenty others and frowns before turning back to their circle and suddenly smiling. "Kyle! Would you like to dance with me?"

"M-me? Wh-what? I-I-I um… wh-" Quinn bits her bottom lip to keep from smiling at his response. When she can't hold it in any longer, she buries her face into Finn's shoulder. Finn, on the other hand doesn't even try to hide his smile. Instead he just pushes Kyle closer to Josephine.

"Come on, let's go," Jose grabs his hand and they are off. Kyle only has enough time to glance back to see Finn giving him a thumbs up and Jacob telling him to stand up straight.

"And then there were four," Finn says as he drapes his arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her closer. Her response is to wrap an arm around his waist. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Actually, I'm going back over to the bar," is Kate's response before walking away.

"Um… okay, Jacob, how about you, dude?... Jacob?" Jacob isn't even looking at Finn. Instead, he is smiling at a group of girls off to their right who have been waiting for him since he got off the stage. He turns to Finn still smiling, gives him a knowing wink, and walks away. Finn just laughs. "Well, then I guess there was two."

Quinn scrunches up her face as she watches the interaction between Jacob and his groupies. "God, I know I am suppose to be your groupie, but I really hope that I don't look like that."

"No, you look ten times better, Q."

Quinn blushes at the compliment and the nickname. "Um, thanks… I think. Umm, I-I didn't really expect Jacob to be so much like Jason."

Finn laughs, "Well Jason loves to call them the J&J junction. They are the perfect wingmen for each other. Jacob is a ladies man, but not exactly like Jason. Jason is all about sex with many different women and pickup lines. Jacob just kind of lets the girls come to him, but he never takes every home. And if he does, its after many dates. But as you can see, he does like to get the attention, he just isn't really looking for anything out of it."

"I get it. Just kind of living in the moment and moving on."

"Exactly."

Quinn looks up to Finn's face and still sees a smile. He was so happy and having fun on stage, she can still see it. "Speaking of living in the moment… lets dance."

She starts to pull him toward to dance floor. "Wait, what? No, no, no. Quinn!" She continues to drag him. "Quinn! You know I'm not a… dancing person."

"Finn, it'll be fun! Come on dance with me."

"But people are in here!"

Quinn stops moving to grabs on to Finn's waist, pulling herself a little closer to him. "First off, no one is in here. And if they were, who cares!... you told me this summer was about forgetting Lima and doing whatever. That's all I'm trying to do here, Finn. No one will know. Now, dance with me, Hudson."

She begins to pull him again, but this time he doesn't resist. He knows she is right. This is what he wanted to do this summer; act without thinking. Just be in the moment and not worry about the consequences.

They reach the dance floor and Quinn is surprised when Finn doesn't even hesitate to grab her hips. They start off slow, just easily swaying to the music. Quinn then moves her arms from around Finn's shoulders up to his neck, pulling her body against his. It's because of this movement that Finn's arms slip from her waist down to her butt. Before she can even say anything, he quickly moves them back up higher and stares up at the ceiling to avoid her glaze. Quinn has to use her hand to bring his eyes back to her own.

"Hey, it's fine. No harm done."

Finn breathes out a sigh of relief; happy he didn't see scary Quinn. Quinn puts her hands around his neck again and smiles at him. Everything about this moment just feels so right, and she doesn't quite know what this is yet, but nothing could harm it.

* * *

The next morning Finn is sitting at the kitchen table smiling while he drinks his coffee. He is still on a high from last night. The music, playing the drums, dancing with Quinn. This is exactly how he wanted his summer to go, just enjoying the moment. His peace and quiet; however, is interrupted by Jason.

"Good, you're already up. I have something to show you." Jason sits next to Finn at the table and shows him a stack of blue flyers. "I talked to Rob, and he agrees that something needs to be done about the low attendance rate of the club. We came up with the idea of posting these up around the city. I was thinking maybe you would want to come with me, and you know, we could hang out."

"Do you really think that a bunch of flyers will actually get people to come to the club?"

"Not exactly. Just seeing the flyer won't do the trick… I am actually hoping for the delivery of the flyers to make the difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn, look at us. We're studs. If we hand these out to girls with a little smooth talking I'm sure we can convince them to come see us play. Then if we start bringing in a crowd, Rob might let us play more than just two nights a week."

"Okay, I can kind of see that working… but lets be honest, I'm not the smooth talking out of the two of us. You'll probably do better without me." Finn starts to get up from the table, but Jason pulls him back down.

"Dude, I need you on this."

"It's just really not me, Jason."

"Well that should be even more reason for you to do it!" Finn gives him a confused look. "Look, when I invited you on this trip, you said you wanted to come to get away and be a new person… well the only person I've seen so far is the same old Finn. If you keep doing to same thing, you're not going to find what you are looking for. Here we have been in London for almost a week and you haven't talk to a single girl besides Quinn. I'm not saying you need to go find a girl and have sex with her, but why not have a little fun."

"kind of like Jacob?"

"Exactly. I'm just saying that you need to try something new. Make this summer something you will remember and not want to tell anyone about. This is your summer to be bad boy Finn before we are thrown back into reality."

"I guess that is what I wanted this summer. Do things I wouldn't normally do. Maybe act out a little bit and not be worried about what others would think. Build up my confidence."

"Confidence! Exactly! And you need a lot of that my friend. Trust me, when these girls start hanging on to your every word, your confidence will skyrocket." Jason stands up and takes Finn's coffee mug and puts it into the sink. "So get your ass up. We have work to do."

"Yeah… yeah, alright, lets do this. Where do we start putting them up?"

"Anywhere we can find. We will also hand them out to a few ladies along the way."

"Along the way to where?"

"Shopping district. Lets be honest, you need some better clothes, Hudson. If you want girls to notice you, you have to look the part. That fluffy vest jacket is not going to cut it. So first stop to your road of confidence, new clothes."

"I feel like you've been talking to Quinn too much."

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

Jason and Finn turn around to see Kyle and Jacob enter the kitchen. "Perfect timing! Kyle, grab your wallet, we are going shopping. Finn is not the only one in need of a new look. Jacob, I approve of your rocker image already, but you are welcome to join us. I will probably need help with these two."

Jacob grabs his leather jacket from the coat rack, "Yeah, I guess I could help with that."

"Alright then. Let's go get us some girls!"

* * *

Finn, Jason, and Kyle walk into Debenhams clothing store twenty-five minutes later. Since Jacob is not in the need of a wardrobe change, he is excused and ordered to hand out more flyers to advertise their band and the club.

"Alright, so lets find you boys some clothes so that you two can stop embarrassing me."

"W-what exactly are we l-looing for?" Kyle asks as he scratches his head in embarrassment for being in this situation.

"New look. Something to make the girls turn their heads."

"I think I could help with that."

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Finn can't stop the smile from his face at the sight of Quinn, and she is smiling right back at him.

"This is the store I am working at for the summer."

"Well this is perfect! These two need a lady friendly look. How about you start with Finn and Kyle and I will keep looking around."

"Um, well I have to –"

Jason is already pushing Kyle down the aisle of clothing, leaving Finn and Quinn to themselves.

"He sure does love to give orders, doesn't he," Quinn more states than ask.

"Yeah, well, its all part of his charm."

Quinn laughs with a shake of her head before turning back to Finn, "So, what can I help you with today, Hudson."

"Well, I was told that my wardrobe is unsatisfactory and that I need a change."

"Well, your clothes aren't exactly sexy, but I never had a major problem with them."

"Yeah, I like them… but its time to try something new. Find my confidence to be a different man… for the summer at least."

"Is that what this is about?" Quinn raises an eyebrow as she gathers different clothing items from the shelves.

"Jason says that if I want to find what I am looking for this summer… this is my first step. He said I should be more like Jacob and… appreciate some of the elements of my surroundings..."

Quinn pulls her lips tight against her teeth. She is pretty sure Jason is suggesting that Finn start to interact with the unlimited supply of London girls and the thought of him doing that pulls her heart.

"I see. Well, if you really want to grab a girls attention, I think these will help." Quinn hands him a stack of dark jeans, a black V-neck shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, and a pair of dark shades. "These should look great on you. I know your body and the jacket will really show off your arms and the shirt is loose but tight enough to discreetly show your abs."

Finn leans his elbow down onto one of the shelves holding the jeans to bring his height closer down to Quinn's level. "You know my body?" He smirks.

Quinn turns her head away to hide her blush. "Wow, I guess you're not just going to dress like Jason, but act like him too. Planning on stealing all the girls' hearts with those lines, Hudson?"

"I don't know. Is it working, Fabray?"

Quinn's face becomes even redder. Finn has never talk this way to her. He is being so smooth and confident, and he doesn't even have the damn clothes on yet!

She gives him a light shove towards the dressing rooms. "Just go try those on, will you? I'm going to go help Kyle. I feel like that's going to need a lot of help."

* * *

Finn looks at himself dressed in the clothes Quinn picked out, and he has to admit, he looks pretty damn good. The outfit is doing everything Quinn said it would, he didn't even know he had abs before he tried on this shirt.

"Now that's more like it." Finn glances at Jason through the mirror and gives him a nod. "I mean, its still not as good as me, but it will do. Once girls see you looking like this and find out you play in a band, they will be all over you, dude."

"You think that's really all it takes? A new outfit."

"You don't believe me? Why don't we test it out." Jason looks around the store and his eyes settle on a trio of girls looking at a collection of skirts. He takes a flyer out of his stack and hands it to Finn. "Now, I want you to go over to that group of ladies and get them to come to the club for our gig."  
"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Dude, you're a stud now. Just put on the charm and invite them."

"I don't know, Jason. I feel like that's more your thing, and I'm not you."

"But you can be. Look Finn, I'm not telling you to go get married. Just have some fun. Girls like attention. You just showing an interest will get them hooked. Just play into it a little and show a little of your natural nice boy manners and you're good. If you get them to blush, you're in. Now get your ass over there."

With a hard shove, Finn is making his way towards the group of friends. He's nervous, but that's not going to stop him. He can be the stud.

"Hello"

The girls look at each other in confusion then to Finn, "Hi."

"So… I'm Finn, and I'm in a band… We are playing tomorrow night at this club called _Fire Jay… _umm, maybe you've heard of it?" the girls shake their head. Finn would usually leave the conversation at this point but the girls all have smiles on their faces, so maybe this isn't a total disaster yet. "Okay, well, we're really good and it would be great if you came see us play."

"You want us to come see you and your band play at a club I've never heard of before?" one of the girls ask as she looks over the flyer Finn has given them.

Finn is at a lost of want to say. He looks back to Jason who is giving him wide eyes and mouthing 'give them attention.' The problem is he doesn't really know how to do that. Finn is snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of one of the best laughs his ever heard. He glances behind the girls in front of him to see Quinn and Kyle. Quinn is stacking a mountain of clothes into Kyle's arms and he doesn't look amused.

Quinn. Maybe that's how he should approach this situation. How would he act if it were Quinn he was talking to? Jason said to make them blush and he had Quinn blushing just minutes go.

With that in mind, Finn leans in closer to the girl. "Well, I have to admit, it's not really anything at the moment but if I'm there and you're there, maybe we can make it into something."

Wow, Finn can't believe he just used a Jason line. But it must be working because the girl looks up at him through lowered lashes and a smile. Finn smiles back and she turns her head to hit her blush.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by. You seem like a sweet guy… besides, I like your shirt." She brings her hand to Finn's shirt and rakes her fingernails down his torso, slowing over his abs.

Finn's eyes go wide. He doesn't even think he has done much and this girl is already all over him.

"We'll be there. See you later, Finn." She gathers her two other friends and they giggle as they walk away.

"You know, I didn't really think you had it in you, but damn," Jason says as he walks up to Finn.

"So this is how your life is?" Finn is still in shock to what just happened.

"Welcome to my world." Jason grips Finn by the shoulders and turns him so that they are facing each other. "Now that those steps are done, time for the next. Here, take this." Jason reaches into his back pocket and takes out a small object to hand to Finn.

"…What's that?"

"Do you really not know what this is?"

"I think I do, but I don't understand why you're giving it to me."

"Dude, just take it."

"Why are you giving me a condom?" Finn stage whispered. "I thought you said to just have fun and play into it and NOT actually do anything."

"I did say that and I still think you should follow that. But it's a complete turn on for girls just knowing a guy has this in their back pocket."

"Where do you get this information?"  
"Just trust me, Finn! Besides… you never know how things are going to turn out, so it's better to be safe. Just ask Quinn."

"Watch it, Jason."

"What? I'm serious. You can ask her right now. She's coming over."

Finn turns around to see Quinn walking towards them.

"You might want to take this before she sees."

"I am not taking that!"

"Do you really want her to see and give a lecture?"

Finn rolls his eyes but he knows that's how the situation would most likely turn out. He quickly takes the condom from Jason and puts it in his wallet just as Quinn makes it over to them.

"Hey guys, everything working out okay?"

"Great actually. Just showing Finn here the proper way to hand out flyers. Hey, do you think its okay to hang some of these around the store?"

"Um, yeah, I guess that would be okay."

"Thanks, you're the best Q." and he's off.

"You know, I was always confused on why you're friends with him."

Finn laughs, "He's a little crazy, but he's got my back, so…"

Quinn nods her head in understanding. She then takes a step back to see the full length of Finn's outfit. "I have to say… you look good, Hudson. Who knew that you could dress to impress."

Finn smiles down at her and gives a light shrug, "I had some help."

* * *

"Wow. Is that Kyle?"

Finn, Quinn, and Jacob turn their heads to the entrance of the club, watching Kyle make his way towards them. It's hard to tell that's the same guy they have been spending the last few says with. He is wearing a navy blue button down shirt rolled up to the elbows with a black tie and it's paired with black jeans. Not only is his clothing style changed, but he doesn't have his over sized glasses on and his hair is neatly trimmed and styled with gel support.

"I mean, wow Q. I know you told me you gave him a make over, but this… nice work."

Quinn watches as Jose eyes Kyle up and down. "Thought you might like it. Besides, Jason said they needed a new look, so I went for it."

"I don't know, I think my new look still tops his. I have abs and- and I'm just adorable… so my mom says."

Quinn laughs and turns to Finn, "Yes, you are dressed very cute, Finn." She lifts both of her hands and starts playing with his cheeks, making baby faces.

Kyle has finally made it to the group and Jose is sure to grab his attention. "Hey, Kyle. I like your new look."

"T-thanks, umm… Jason made me do it… and Quinn helped –she helped out."

"Where are your glasses?"

"I'm wearing my contacts… Quinn recommended it. T-thought they might look better."

"Well I can agree. You look very sexy."

"Wh-I-um th-thanks. I um –" Kyle stops when he feels a shove in his back from Jacob, looking at him with wide eyes. He then looks back to Josephine to see her slightly blushing.

The awkward moment is interrupted by the arrival of Jason and his perfect timing.

"Do you guys see all the people in here? This place is packed!" it was true. Handing out those flyers the day before really advertised the club and brought in a major crowd. "Rob is grinning from ear to ear right now. Everything is looking good but we still have to put on a great performance and make the crowded fall in love with us so that they will come back… no pressure, so are you fellas ready? "

several heads nod at the question and the boys make their way up to the stage. As Finn settles on the drums, he looks across the crowd and spots Quinn next to the bar. He gives her a wave that she happily returns along with a thumbs up. Finn chuckles at her playfulness. His image of her becomes blocked when Jason's body comes up in front of him.

"Alright, Finn, remember what we talked about. Have fun. Play to the crowd. You don't have to bring any of these girls home tonight, but at least pretend like you want to. We need them to love us."

With that he walks away to get into his starting position. Finn doesn't really know why Jason cares so much about this band. Jason never really cares much about anything. But Finn could see in his eyes how important this was. So he would play the part for his friend and might even get something out of it.

Finn raises his drumsticks over his head to start the countdown of the song. That's when he hears whispering off to his left. He turns to face a group of girls who giggle and turn away as if they weren't just starting at them. Finn sees this as his chance to try out what Jason told him. He gives the girls a loped sided grin and a wink. A row of screams erupts.

Well, talk about a confidence buster.

_One, two, three, four_

_Shorty said she wants to run away,  
__says I look like a boy she used to date (Ha!).  
__Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,  
__(I'm NOT interested, girl).  
__Put her tongue all up in my ear, (Gross!)  
__Almost made me spill my beer, (Oh Shit!)  
__She's up and ready to go, but I don't care.  
__(Pssh, whatever!) _

_Coz I'm in the zone,  
__turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda.  
__I feel like dancin' tonight,  
__I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,  
__(everybody get kinda awesome).  
__It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare,  
__because I feel like dancin' tonight._

Finn is surprised he heard the words to the song with all the noise going on in the club. Girls were either screaming for them or singing along very loudly. He is pretty sure he heard a fight going on between two guys by the bathroom but with this type of crowd, he doubts Rob cared.

The volume level continued like that throughout their entire set. Finn wouldn't have said this two days ago, but he can say it now. They were a hit. Looking at the four of them taking a bow for the audience, they looked good.

One person who can agree to this is Quinn. She was pretty sure that her body was going to over heat during the performance. Katherine, who arrived half way through the set, had to help her to a back table with Jose bringing her an unlimited supply of water. Maybe it was the confidence Finn had across his face throughout the performance. Hell, it might have even been the point when Jason took out his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Even Kyle had a look on his face that could break hearts. Quinn can really say that she was now a groupie. But Finn, he looked so in his element and Quinn couldn't help but become entranced by him throughout the performance.

She finally decides that she's strong enough to move from the table and makes her way towards the stage. She wants to congratulate Finn on the performance she and every single other person in this club loved.

Maybe inviting this many people wasn't the best of ideas. It was nearly impossible to move through the crowd of people still screaming for the boys. One girl just would not move out of Quinn's way and she had to yank her hair to get passed. She finally made it close enough where she could see the top of Finn's head, his height coming in handy. However, Quinn isn't sure this is a sight she is happy to see. Finn is leaning over to take a few pictures with, in Quinn's opinion, an ugly brunette with tacky lip lick. That sight was a little disturbing but what really threw Quinn was when she harshly pulls Finn down by the neck and kisses him smack on the lips. She can tell that Finn is shocked by the kiss and doesn't really know how to respond. That is until Jason gives him a slap on the back and hollers his satisfaction. After that, Finn begins to smile into the kiss and places his hands on the girl's hips.

Even though Finn makes no move to deepen the kiss and pulls away moments later, it still hit her the wrong way. She isn't too sure why she is so upset about this, but she is. In reality, she wants nothing more than to go punch that tacky girl right in her face. But does she have any right to do that? Finn would think she's gone mad. No, she can't cause a scene like that. So she does the only alternative.

She leaves.

* * *

**I Write Sins No Tragedies - Panic at the Disco**

**I Feel Like Dancin' - All Time Low**


	5. Maybe It's Better This Way

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, sorry i have been missing for 2 weeks! family came in town and i had work to do. but to make up for it, i will be uploading a second chapter later this afternoon. however, they are both shorter than the previous chapter, but i really wanted to get them uploaded today because i am going out of town... that being said, might not be able to write a chapter for next week. we will see what happens. ENJOY!**

The next morning started late in the boys' apartment. They didn't get back to their beds until the early hours of the morning. Around noon, Kyle finds himself in their shared living room tuning his guitar. Last night was a new experience for him. He isn't use to girls running up to him. Them just talking to him was new.

Kyle admits that most of it has to do with the new look Quinn gave him and the image of the band, but that's okay. However, he is no Jason or Jacob or even Finn. Of course, like every teenage guy, he thinks of girls, but he couldn't see himself interacting with them the same way Jason does. He likes to get to know a girl and form a solid relationship.

Just as he plucks another string of his guitar, Kyle looks up and is surprised to see Jose walk into the room. She is still dressed in her short black dress from the previous night and has her six inch black pumps in her right hand. She is actually surprised to see Kyle awake sitting on the sofa and freezes in her path toward the door.

Kyle could tell what was happening… or better yet, what had already happened. She probably would have made a silent unnoticed exit if you didn't have to go through the living room to get to the front door.

Feeling awkward in the situation, Kyle brings his head back down to his guitar, diverting his eyes from the woman still standing in the doorway. "Umm, H-hey… long…long night?"

At the sound of his words, Josephine is able to collect herself again. "Oh, y-yeah. I was just –" She motions with her thumb back toward to hallway of bedrooms. She can't bring herself to say the actual words. Kyle looks up and gives her an understanding smile.

Jose lets out deep sigh and brings her hand up to cover her face. "I'm so sorry. This is… This is really embarrassing."

"No, really, its fine," Kyle says with a laugh. It's the only way he sees getting out of this awkward situation.

"Its just that I didn't think anyone would be awake yet, and then here you are sitting here, and just, ugh" Jose flops down onto the sofa next to Kyle. He laughs at her antics.

"It's okay, I get it. He's… he's Jason. He has that affect. I've seen it many times."

Jose keeps her body motionless but rolls her head to the side to look at Kyle.

"How did the two of you become friends anyway?"

Kyle rests his hand on top of the guitar stings to stop the vibrations and turns to look at Josephine. "How did Jason and I become friends?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're not exactly his type."

"T-thanks… I think." Kyle lets out a little laugh to let Jose know that he isn't really hurt by the comment.

Jose laughs herself at how the comment came out. "No, I just mean… you're personalities are completely different. You're quiet, he's… not."

"Yeah, well they do say opposites attract," Kyle responds with a teasing look. Its great how this awkward situation turned into a fun and light conversation. "But, um… Jason and I just kind of ran into each other at a desperate time and found away to understand and respect one another."

He turns his head back around to continue his tuning. Jose could sense that this wasn't really a topic he wanted to talk about just yet. So she focused on something else.

"I really like this new look." She runs her fingers lightly through his shorten locks.

"Yeah?" Kyle ask turning back to her.

"Oh yeah. Totally sexy." She smiles when he answers with a blush, her hand never leaving his hair.

Kyle clears his throat to compose himself. "I didn't know you were into the nerdy types."

"Well, they have their moments."

Kyle didn't know if he should be put off by the fact that Jose was flirting with him, or the fact that she just labeled him indeed a nerd. But then another topic he wanted to discuss popped into his head.

"So… You and Jason."

Josephine stopped the movement of her fingers, eyeing Kyle, not sure where he was going with this.

"How… How exactly does your… arrangement work?"

Jose pulls her hand back to her lap and lets out a huff. "I thought we were moving pass the topic of Jason."

Kyle shifts his body so that they are now fully facing one another on the sofa. "We are. I just… I just guess I find it a little weird that you're doing what you're doing."

Jose narrows her eyes at him. This would be the point where she becomes a bitch and yell but she couldn't do that to Kyle. He is crossing same lines at the moment, but she knows he mean no harm deep down.

Kyle takes her silence to mean that something is wrong and quickly tries to redeem himself. "I just m-mean… you don't seem like the type."

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe not… but I'm I wrong? I can tell that you like the attention, but deep down, I think you want to be a one man kind of woman and have an exclusive relationship."

"Those relationships always lead to heartbreak."

"Not if they are done right."

"Are you suggesting something, Kyle?"

"W-what? No. I just want –"

"Good morning… Well, I guess afternoon."

Josephine closes her eyes. Finn certainly does have good timing.

"What are you two up to?" Finn ask as he takes a seat in a chair opposite the sofa.

"Um, n-nothing. Just… just, you know, talking." Kyle doesn't really know where to put his eyes at the moment. He doesn't know how Jose feels about their conversation and looking at Finn will give away that something is up.

"Okay, well, do y'all maybe want to do something?"

"Actually, Kyle and I were already busy. So why don't you just go back to where you came from, Hudson."

Finn froze at Jose's tone towards him. Even Kyle was a little put off by her attitude.

"Uh… is everything okay?" Finn ask with a little laugh to try and lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything is perfect."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it."

Jose leans up from the sofa and levels a hard glare on Finn. "Did you enjoy yourself last night, Finn?"

"Uh… y-yeah. I guess so, it was a fun time."

"Yeah, it looked like you were having fun with all those girls on you."

Finn hesitates for a second. "I don't understand."

Jose lets out an unbelievable laugh. "Did you see Quinn after you got off stage?"

"No. I-I thought she left or something."

"And it didn't occur to you to call and find out."

"I thought she just got tired and headed home… why? Did something happen? Is Quinn okay?"

Jose chose to ignore him and instead asked if Kyle would like to join her for coffee.

Finn's mind began to speed off in every direction. What if something bad had happened to Quinn. He jumps out of his seat and blocks Jose's path to the door.

"Where is Quinn?"

"I don't know. Guess you'll have to call and find out yourself."

She then leaves with Kyle right behind. He gives Finn an apologetic smile, but it is ignored as Finn takes his phone out.

**Hey, where are you? I didn't see you after the show last night and Jose tried to bite my head off this morning. Is everything okay? Answer back. –Finn**

* * *

Quinn drops her phone back onto the bed and lifts the brush back up to continue painting her nails. Katherine can see the look on her friend's face. It's a mix between sad and angry, which is actually common for Quinn.

"So… you want to talk about it?" Kat ask as she also continues to paint her nails.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever happened last night. I mean,you just ran out of the club without a word. Jose and I were pretty sure it had something to do with Finn but… I just don't know."

Quinn looks up towards the ceiling and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Look, to be honest, I'm not really sure what happened. I was excited when the boys performed and so happy for them… for Finn. But then when I went up to congratulate him and he's kissing that girl –" Quinn has to stop herself before her anger takes over.

"So, did it hurt you seeing that because you have feeling for him?"

"What? No… no… I don't know. I just… Ah! Why is this always so hard with him." Quinn rakes her fingers through blonde locks.

Katherine can see her friend getting aggravated and decides to take a new approach. "Looking at everything that's happened, Quinn, the question is, what do you want to happen next."

Quinn looks to the brunette with watery eyes. They just stare at each other. It feels like the world has stopped moving and everyone is just waiting for this simple answer.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him with that look in his eyes," Quinn responds as she wraps her arms around her pulled in knees and stares down at her bare feet. "He creates a completely different vibe when he is on stage behind those drums. I use to see that look all the time, but these last few months… I know it's been hard on him. He was lost after graduation; he lost that look. And now I truly understand why he came here this summer. To get it back."

"Now you're just avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not," Quinn slowly shakes her head. "Finn has been through so many things in his life and I'm the cause of half of it. I'm not going to mess up this summer he has to find himself again. I might not have my feelings completely worked out but that's the bottom line."

"Well maybe… maybe its best not the cross that line. Maybe it's better this way, to stay friends."

Maybe it's better this way. All Quinn could do is nod. To answer Kat's question, what Quinn wanted was for Finn to be happy. He told her what he wanted this summer to be and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that. She would be his friend.

She is brought out of her thoughts by a beep from her cellphone.

**Quinn, can you please answer me back. I am freaking out over here and am seconds away from walking around the neighborhood and finding your apartment. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Please Q. -Finn**

Quinn isn't sure why, but every time Finn calls her Q it brings a smile to her face. It reminds her of their old days, before the baby, before glee club, before Rachel. She looks up to Katherine to receive a reassuring look before she types a reply.

**Hey. Sorry for the answering earlier. Everything is fine, nothing is wrong… I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out. We could take a walk? -Q**

Quinn drops her phone back onto the bed. She knew this was the way it had to be. It was better this way.

* * *

Finn picks Quinn up from her apartment about two hours later and they find themselves walking through The Regent's Park. It's been nothing but smiles and laughs so far. They sat on a bench for a while watching a nearby game of cricket. Quinn had to explain the game rules to Finn who became determined to give it a try… another day. He didn't want Quinn to see him fall on his face.

They found themselves in line for ice cream cones to help cool down on the summer day. Quinn got vanilla while Finn got chocolate with sprinkles on top. They were walking away when a little girl no older than six dropped her vanilla ice cream all over the sidewalk. The tears came and her father's words weren't comforting enough. Quinn makes a side glance towards Finn giving him a smile. Before he knows what's happening, Quinn is jogging ahead to the girl and kneeling. She hands over her ice cream cone and gives the six year old a pat on the head. Tears are replaced with a smile. Quinn gives the father a reassuring grin before heading back to Finn.

"You know, you're really good with kids."

"Thanks. I guess it just always came naturally."

They continue their stroll down the park. "Yeah, I mean you have always been great with them. Sam's little brother and sister, Beth… take away the crazy momma drama from the beginning of senior year and you should get an award or something."

Only Finn can turn a serious topic like Beth into something to laugh about. "I did go a little crazy there, didn't I?"

"Scary Quinn." She gives him a playful shove and glare. "But really. You were going through a hard time and found that to be the only way of dealing with it. It was rough, but I knew the real Quinn was still in there."

Finn lifts his ice cream to his mouth with one hand as the other wraps around Quinn's shoulder. She sighs as she leans into him.

"Thanks Finn."

"So, you ready to talk about it?"

Quinn lifts her head from Finn's shoulder to give him a confused look. "Talk about what?"

"Last night."

"What about last night?"

"Quinn," He pulls her arm to bring them both to a stop. She has her eyes focused on a tree behind him so he has to move her chin to get her a look at him. There was no getting out of this.

"What happened last night? I got off the stage and couldn't find you."

"Finn, I was just really tired and decided to head home early."

"That's what I thought… but with Josephine turning all head bitch on me this morning, I'm starting to think other wise. What's going on, Quinn?"

Quinn was very thankful for Jose stand up for her, but at the same time she kind of wants to kick her ass for putting her in this situation. She lets out a groan and does a complete turn, trying to collect herself. Finally she looks back up to Finn.

**"**Look, Finn, I… I will admit that I tried to see you after your set. I went up to the stage to give you a hug, but you were a little… preoccupied."

It was Finn's turn to give a confused look. When Quinn gave him a pair of wide eyes, he caught on.

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah…"

This day has just been filled with awkward moments for everyone.

"Quinn, i-it didn't mean anything."

Quinn holds up her hand to stop him. "It doesn't matter. It's none of my business. I just… I guess I just wanted you all to myself. I was so happy for you and wanted to congratulate you I forgot how easy it was for anyone to fall in love with this face." She pinches his cheeks hoping to lighten the mood. "For some reason I thought it was our experience when it was really just yours. Seeing you get all of the attention just made me realize that I'm going to have to learn how to share you."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you were jealous?"

Quinn looks up at Finn with shock in her eyes. Did he really just ask her that? How the hell was she suppose to answer that. She starts to have a mild panic attack until she sees a small smirk turn up at the corner Finn's mouth.

"Oh, you little –" she pushes him away as his laughter fills the air. He is still laughing as he takes another lick from his ice cream. Quinn sees this as an opportunity to change the subject and avoid the answer to that question, not even fully sure of the answer herself.

"Moving on," she starts off, sitting on a bench where Finn joins her. "You looked happy up on stage last night."

"Oh God, Quinn. It was amazing, and I'm not just talking about the screaming girls. I love being on stage. I get this rush, you know."

Quinn laughs, he looks like a toddler on Christmas. "I know, Finn."

"It was just amazing. It made me really happy that I decided to do this for the summer. And then the audience reactions. It was crazy. And they all said they would come back just to see us. I'm sure we could keep a steady flow coming into the club and Rob will have to give us more nights to play."

He was so passionate about this. That look Quinn longed to see was back in his eyes. He was finding himself again. Quinn was very content with just staring at him until he spoke and brought her out of her thoughts.

"You want some?"

"Some what?"

"Ice cream." He shifts the cone a little closer to her.

She eyed it suspiciously. "But you licked all over it."

"Yeah, well my tongue has been in your mouth before so this shouldn't be too new."

Quinn clears her throat, hoping it will send away the blush that appeared after that comment. She turns back and locks eyes with Finn.

"Fine."

He moves the cone closer as her head meets it in the middle. Without breaking eye contact with him, she slowly takes a lick at the ice cream. Finn breaks their eye lick for a second to glace at where her tongue meets the ice cream as she goes in for another lick. She takes a few more before pulling back and resting her back against the bench. She wipes the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, that was good."

"Yeah, well my slobber has that effect on people."

**Please please please REVIEW! Makes my day**


	6. Wingman

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, didn't have enough time to edit. i think i use three different tenses, lol.**

"So you just lay the glasses out, pour the liquor in, then just kind of flip your wrist like this." Finn's attempt to flip the bottle and catch it was an epic fail. Instead of catching it at the base, he caught it around the neck of the bottle, making it still collide with the counter top. Quinn and Katherine both spit some of their drink out to laugh at him while Josephine just shakes her head.

"Hey, lay off. Its harder than it looks."

"The guy who showed you didn't seem to think so."

"Yeah, well he's been doing this for a lot longer. Its only my first day."

The boys were venturing into their second job at the club, bartending. They decided to slit the shifts up. First Finn and Kyle would work, then Jason and Jacob until closing. Only problem was that Finn and Kyle skills didn't really come naturally in the art of bartending. Pouring glasses came easy, but people wanted to see smoothness and mastering of entertaining tricks. It didn't help to have your three female friends laughing at you, so Finn was happy that their shift was almost over.

"Its okay, Finn. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it before the summer is over," Kat says in between giggles.

"Hey, at least say that I am better than Kyle."

All three girls turn their heads to the boy on Finn's right. He is currently filling up a row of shots. However, he is getting more on the counter than the actual glasses.

"Barely."

A chorus of laughter is heard from across the room. The five friends turn their heads to see Jason and Jacob mingling with a group of girls. It's not long before one of the girls reaches out for Jason's arm and writes down her number.

"Does it bother you?"

Jose didn't know if the question was directed at her, but since it was asked by Kyle, it most likely was.

"Does what bother me?"

"Jason over there with those g-girls."

"And why would that bother me?"

"B-because you two are m-more or less seeing each other."

She releases a deep breath and looks to Quinn and Katherine, but they offer no support. "Can we not do this right now, Kyle."

"Why? I mean… it's just a simple question. Why can't you answer it?"

"Why do you keep asking it?" She snaps back. "Look, I already told you. I'm not into exclusive relationships."

"I know… I am simply expressing my opinion t-that I don't believe you."

Jose gives him a sharp look, "Well you know what. Believe this." She gets up from the bar stool and walks over to a guy on the far end of the bar. Without warning, Jose grabs his face and connects their lips. She waits a few seconds until she begins to move her lips against his and allow him to respond. Once their lips finally part, Jose looks back over her shoulder to Kyle who quickly lowers his eyes and busies himself by wiping the counter.

Quinn saw a little of the drama that just occurred between Kyle and Jose; However, her attention is more on a tall boy in front of her who is casually eyeing something over her shoulder. She turns around to see that Finn is making eye contact with a brunette.

She turns back to Finn. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Finn removes his eyes from the girl to looks at Quinn as if she grew two heads. "Uh, yeah right."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Finn is still looking at her like she has gone crazy. "Quinn, I – I just I – "

"You were the one who said that you wanted to try new things this summer, Finn."

"I don't know. That's just not really I thing."

"Oh come on, I'm not saying marry the girl. Just have some fun."

Finn gives her a weary look, deciding if he should listen to her or not. "I don't even know what I would say."

"Just act calm, cool, mysterious. Don't give too much way but stay interested. And eye contact! Make her have no choice but to stare at you."

"And that would really work?"

"Normally it would take more than that, but her intelligence seems to be low enough." Finn lets out a laugh because he had to agree that she didn't look to be the brightest. He looks back to Quinn, as if asking permission one last time. She has to force a smile. "Just go already."

With that, Finn rounds the counter, heading across the room. Quinn and Kat are left alone at the bar.

Kat leans over and knocks her shoulder with Quinn's, "You're making the right choice you know. You really don't need the complications and drama he would bring to the table."

"I know… I know," Quinn sighs. "And I really just want him to be happy and have an easy summer. If that means I become his wing man and help him get girls, so be it."

"Its good that you want him to be happy, but just don't forget about yourself either."

About three minutes later, Finn makes his way back to the bar.

"I have to say, that was pretty easy," he gloats.

Quinn quickly puts on a fake smile. "So what happened? What did she say?"

"Well, I went over there and said hi. She then started telling me how she saw us play the other night and came back hoping to see us again, especially me." Finn gives a smile of pride at that. Quinn has to stop herself from gagging. "So we just talked a little but and she gave me her number."

Finn holds up a thin piece of paper between his fingers. You can clearly see digits written on one side. It must have been a reflex, because suddenly Quinn was leaning over the counter, taking the number, balling it up, and throwing it into the trash next to her seat.

"Hey! What you do that for?"

Quinn looks at Finn and sees shock and a hint of anger. She looks to Kat and sees a raised eyebrow accompanied with an amused grin. Well that was a very subtle way of handling the situation.

"Finn, I umm – I…" She looks to Kat for help, but her friend just diverts her eyes and continues to sip from her drink. She takes a needed breath before facing Finn again. "Look, I was doing you a favor."

"A favor? How?"

"Um, hello, do you see that girl? I know you're just starting off, but can we try to aim a little higher than that please." Yeah, that excuse could work, its Finn.

And work it did. "Alright fine, but no more snatching out my hand."

"Deal."

That went a lot better than Quinn thought it would. She can't even deny that she was jealous when Finn came over with that number. Maybe she does still have feelings for Finn. They never really had a chance to have a real relationship. It always stopped half way through because of his feelings for Rachel. And lets admit it, its Finn, she will always have feelings for him. But that doesn't mean she will act on it. No. her goal is to see Finn happy and care free.

"What about that girl over there."

Quinn couldn't do this. Why did she agree to do this. Is she really going to help Finn get another girl? As she turns around, she already has her lips pressed against her teeth. It's another brunette. What is up with him and brunettes. But this one knows what she's doing. She is talking to a group of guys but her eyes aren't leaving Finn. She is staring at her like she wants to set him on fire… or rip his clothes off. Quinn isn't sure.

"She's cute."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Finn downs a shot and heads in the girl's direction but Quinn quickly reaches out and grabs his arm.

"No! You can't!"

Finn turns back to give her a puzzled look. "Why not? You said to just go act smooth and suave."

Quinn looks to Katherine. Her friend is giving the same advice to get out of this situation as last time. Nothing. She turns back to Finn, thinking of an excuse on the top of her head.

"Finn, look at her. She has the whole Megan Fox look going on. Trust me, she's out of your league." Finn gives her a hurt expression and she realizes that might not help his slowing building confidence. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just – I just mean that you can't use the same approach as last time. This girl knows what she's doing. Do you see how she is staring at you?"

Finn looks back towards his next target and sure enough she is still burning holes into him. "Okay, then what do I do? Help me out here, Q."

Quinn never thought that she would hate that nickname coming out of Finn's mouth. It must be the situation she threw herself in. but she was going to follow it through.

"Well the way to get control over a girl like her is through jealousy and desire. We have to show her that she's not the only one after you and you have other choices, but still show her that she is important enough to grab your attention away from the others."

"And how do we do that?"

"Like this." Quinn takes two steps and suddenly has her body pressed up against Finn. The connection confuses him and he is about to ask but Quinn places her hand on his chest and brings her lips right to his ear."

"Keep eye contact with her and pretend like my presence isn't phasing you." Finn does as she says, making eye with the brunette who now has a dropped brow."

"Is she still looking?"

"Y-Yeah." The proximity is getting to Finn and it gets worse as Quinn begins to stroke her hand lightly on his forearm.

"Good," She whispers in his ear. "Don't break the eye contact, no matter what. Now, put your left hand on my hip, but lightly. Yeah, just like that. It's like you're giving me attention, but you're not fully interested. Keep staring at her."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

Quinn lets out a light laugh and gently rest her cheek to Finn's. "I'm a girl, Finn. I know what we want."

"Well, it looks like its working."

"Of course it is."

They don't say anything after that, they just enjoy the way their bodies a pressed together. It's so familiar. Quinn lowers her lips slightly and they begin to graze over the hairs on Finn's neck. She feels him shiver under her touch. That's when she decides to stop torturing herself and pull away. She looks at Finn and sees him still staring at the girl across the room but his focus is elsewhere. She takes the martini Kat just ordered for herself and gives it to Finn.

"Now here, bring this to her. Be suave and… mysterious. Make her work for it or she will lose interest."

Finn makes an audible gulp and can only nod his head. He is still feeling the effects from when Quinn was pressed against him. When he leaves, Quinn returns to her seat with a frustrated sigh.

"So, I guess its safe to say that you have feelings for Finn again?" Kat asks as she drinks from her newly ordered martini.

"Things seem to be headed that way, but I won't act on it."

"So you're going to help him get girls instead?"

"I'm going to help him be happy. Besides, he's over there now, but I bet he's still thinking about how close my lips were to him. I could feel him shaking."

"Just be careful."

"Thanks for the concern. Hey Kyle!" Quinn waves Kyle down to their side of the bar. "Can I get something strong?"

"Umm, sure. W-what would you – "

He is cut off when the three of them turn to the direction of laughter coming from the other end of the bar. Its Jose still with the random guy she kissed earlier. Kyle sucks his teeth and brings his eyes down to the counter. Kat gives Quinn and nudge telling her to look at Kyle's expression. They share a look with one another.

"Look, Kyle," Quinn starts. "Jose is very beautiful and she is actually one of the most caring people I know. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you are quite up to her speed."

Kyle looks up to Quinn. "Is there a good way to take that?"

"What Quinn means is that she just isn't your type." Katherine cuts in. "She is loud and aggressive. You're quiet and calm. And really she's just more… experienced and that might not be what you want."

Kyle is starting to get offended by the conversation, "Listen, I don't know what you think you –"

"Look, Kyle," its Quinn's turn again. "You know this arrangement Jose has with Jason. Well she does that with every guy. She doesn't do relationships. We just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean we're just starting to like you."

It was her attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't really work but it gave an excuse to change the subject. Kyle places a shot of tequila in front of Quinn.

"Here's your drink."

She goes to reach it when another hand beats her to it. She turns to her rights to see Finn downing her shot. He slams it back onto the table. "Wo, I am on a roll!"

"I guess things went well."

"They did. She's hot and has brains. I also did the stuff you told me to and it worked."

"Well good job, Finn. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I actually came over to see if you were ready to walk home."

Quinn drops her brow. "You want to walk me home? Now?"

"Yeah. My shift is over and you looked tired from work today… so are you ready now or…"

"What about the Megan Fox wannabe? No plans with her?"

"Nope. Like you told me to do, just having some fun. Besides, she said she'll be back later this week to hear us play."

Quinn didn't really like the thought of Finn seeing this girl again, but his offer to walk her home just made everything okay. Her smile cuts her face in half.

"Alright. Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you."

"No problem, Q. Let's go."

It was the perfect way to end the night for Quinn. Finn actually gave up the possiblty of staying with another girl just to walk her home. This doesn't change the plans of keeping her feelings at bay, but she's decided to cherish this small victory.

**I know, short, but wanted to make up for last week. Going out of town until next week, so if I miss an update next week, I will have two chapters the following.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback I am getting from this story. I know it will never get as many hits but I love my Fuinnja community. You guys make it all worth it. Every time I read a review, I write. So PLEASE REVIEW! Talk about anything, plot, characters, what you want to happen, etc. you could also talk to me on tumblr or twitter. It doesn't even have to be about this story, but just glee in general.**

**Thank you guys so much!**


	7. Just you and me

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, please don't hate me. i know i am late, but after i got back from my trip i had finals, work, family in the hospital, and physical therapy every day for the last two weeks. starting school in about three weeks. everything just started to pile up. i just ask that you stay with me and this story.**

**last chapter had the most reviews for this story so far! thank you so much! as a reward, nothing but fuinn... Enjoy!**

The birds were chirping this morning. There is probably even rainbows, daisies, and sunshine. Quinn doesn't care; she just knows that today would be an amazing day. An amazing day following an amazing night. Nothing much happened after she and Finn left the club. He walked her home, talking about some of the songs he and the guys were practicing. Then when they got to her door, he gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the temple. Quinn thought she was in a fairy tale. This situation is starting to turn into a creepy high school crush, but she didn't care. Yes, she has feelings for Finn. No, she will not act on them. But that doesn't mean she won't enjoy feeling this way.

Jose and Kat probably thought Quinn went insane this morning when she woke up singing and floating to the kitchen to make pancakes. They both grabbed something to eat and made a speedy exit. But Quinn didn't mind. She needed to get ready anyway. Ready for Finn.

The store was closed today, something about the pluming. Quinn doesn't care, she is just happy for a free day. A free day that turns out to be the same day Finn doesn't have to work. Its like the stars are aligning for her. They decided to spend the day together, all the way from the afternoon to after dark.

She is preparing to meet him at the movies. She has about two hours, so that is enough time to do her hair, makeup, and find something to wear. What is she going to wear? Should she treat it like a date or just two friends hanging out. Its not a date, Finn wouldn't see it as a date. But she doesn't want to look too casual. Maybe a nice sundress will do. She decides on a purple and blue strapless dress. She takes a glance in the mirror and has to admit; she looks pretty damn good, but not too over the top. Only thing left to do was go meet her guy.

Quinn arrives at the Movie Theater and spots Finn right away. That shopping trip was the best thing that ever happened to him. Its not that Quinn didn't like his old look. He was so adorable in those puffy jacket vest, but now, just wow. Sexy all around. Today he was wearing a leather jacket and v neck with black sunglasses. Guess it's his new style and he is working it.

Finn is over by the concessions counter ordering. He always did like to have candy during a movie. Quinn starts to make her way over but gives pause when she sees a hand reach out a stroke Finn's arm. It's some bottled red head behind the counter. A passing elderly lady gives Quinn a strange glance and she realizes that she was in fact growling. She quickly turned away to collect herself.

Her emotions this trip have just been everywhere. She just realized that she still has feelings for Finn; however, she is not going to act on them, but she is still showing signs of jealousy. This is suppose to be a carefree trip but it is anything but that. I mean, she is Quinn Fabray, bad things always have to happen to her.

Quinn is brought out of her thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey… what are you doing?"

"Finn! Hey, I was—I was just…" well this was embarrassing, she really had no excuse and could feel her face turning red. "Sorry, I don't really even know what to say."

Finn just laughs at her, "Its alright, Quinn, we all have those days. Here, I bought you some popcorn and chocolate, I know you like to mix them together."

Quinn blushes to takes the popcorn and Crunch from him, "I didn't think you remembered that."

"How could I forget, you yelled at me for a whole hour that one time I forgot. I don't need to bring scary Quinn back."

Quinn is sure her face would be permanently red, "You have got to stop calling me that."

"Haha, oh you know you like it, people being afraid of you and all."

"Whatever, Finn, why don't we get to the movie." She starts walking to the theaters. "What are we seeing anyway?"

"The new Spiderman."

Quinn scrunches up her nose at that. Action movies aren't really her thing. "Oh, that sounds fun."

Finn can hear the hesitation in her voice, "Well, umm, Emma Stone is in it… You like Emma Stone right? And Spiderman is suppose to be really cute… I mean that's what all the girls keep saying! Not that I'm saying he's cute! Emma Stone's cute, I-I'm saying that Emma Stone is cute."

Quinn isn't the only one blushing anymore, but she is laughing as Finn fumbles over his words.

"I got it Finn. But I don't know, I saw a poster and Spiderman kind of looks like you, so he has to be a little cute, right?"

Yup, Finn is blushing hard. It would take an idiot to not see that Quinn is flirting with him. The question is, why? This thought confused him, but it also just made him feel like he is going to have a great day with her if she is going to be this playful. It seems that this summer is changing the both of them.

They arrive to their seats about five minutes before the movie is to begin. Quinn begins to mix her chocolate and popcorn while Finn opens his box of sour patch kids.

"You know, we should mix my candy into the popcorn too. Give it a little something extra." Quinn gives him a raised eyebrow. "…Or I'll just eat them from the box."

"I think that would be best."

"Gosh, way to share, Fabray."

Quinn knows he isn't really upset, he as that goofy smile on his face. But she plays along.

"Fine you big cry baby," She moves the popcorn to sit in between them. "Here, now we can share."

The movie starts and it's better than Quinn thought it would be. Emma Stone is of course perfect and Spiderman is pretty hot. Finn seems to be enjoying the action scenes as well. Quinn caught him on more than one occasion trying to shoot spider webs from his hands.

"So when is the big upside down kiss going to happen?"

Finn laughs before he whispers back, "Q, that was in the other Spiderman, this is completely different."

"…So does that mean it's not going to happen?"

"I doubt it."

"But that's like the best part! That's the part of the movie everybody waits for."

"No, I'm pretty sure they come for the action not a kiss in the rain."

"Trust me, it's the kiss, every girl loves a good kiss in the rain."

Finn glances to the side and gives her a look. "Really? Every girl?"

"Well, you know, all the normal ones."

"So, lets say I were to—"

"SHHH!"

Quinn turns in her seat to see who had shushed them. It was the same lady who heard her growling earlier. She probably thinks Quinn is insane at this point. She quickly turns around and sinks in her seat.

They remain silent throughout the rest of the movie. Finn is caught up in the action and Quinn doesn't want to get her head ripped off by an old lady.

Everything is normal until the need for popcorn became too great. So cliché. It is Finn's hand that is already in the bucket retrieving popcorn when Quinn's fingers graze his. It would have been a short awkward but funny moment… but Quinn's hand doesn't move, so it is just long and awkward. Part of her is just shock that she is actually pulling a scene from a bad romantic movie. Finn is just feeling weird because he has a handful of popcorn in his hand still.

He quietly clears his throat and that is enough to bring Quinn back to the situation.

"S-sorry."

Finn lets out a chuckle and leans into her, "It's alright, Q. I will let you hand my hand later."

His newly found confidence was so sexy.

* * *

"I like this."

"The place? Yeah, it's nice. We should come here more often."

Quinn and Finn are trying out a new London club to get away from the familiar scene. Finn thinks that this one resembles a spaceship with polished surfaces and neon lights. Quinn didn't comment.

"No, I mean you." Finn gives her a smirk. "I mean," Quinn laughs at how she is stumbling over her words. "I mean, how you have been acting… you were kind of in a slump a few week ago, but now… now you're more the Finn I remember, if not better."

Finn looks her straight in the eye, "You know, you are too. You've been so relaxed and just having fun. It's good to see. You needed it. I guess this trip is working for the both of us."

He gives her one of his classic Finn smiles and she smiles right back. Finn feels the urge to move closer, touch her, kiss her. But he doesn't. Instead he takes another sip of his drink and scans the crowd.

"What about her?"

Quinn is disappointed that the moment passed, but did she really expect anything else. She looks to the direction Finn mentioned. "She's cute. Looks like she knows what she's doing but won't be too much for you to handle."

"Oh, I can handle her just fine," Finn smirks.

Quinn feels the need to vomit, but instead she just fixes his hair. "Keep the confidence but lose the bad lines. Go get her Hudson."

He downs his drink and he is gone leaving Quinn alone. She wants to turn to watch him, but she can't. She wants to run over and rip the girl's head off, but she shouldn't. So she just sits and orders another drink.

"Sure you can handle this stuff? Its pretty strong."

"Trust me, with the stuff I grew up with, this is nothing." The bartender gives a shrug a pores another drink. Quinn picks up the glass and can't help turning around to see Finn. Her timing must be perfect because she turns just in time to see him plant a kiss on the target's cheek. Quinn turns back to face the bar with a dropped brow.

"Friend of yours?" Quinn looks up to see the bartender nodding his head towards Finn.

"Umm… yeah. He's a friend."

"Kind of rude for a friend to leave a pretty lady like you alone just to go hit on some chicks."

"Yeah, well he is making the most of his summer and I can handle myself." Quinn responded in an annoyed tone.

The bartender raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just observing."

"Well thanks, but we're not an exhibit at the zoo."

"I see you're defensive."

"I see you're annoying."

"You say annoying, most people would say charm."

"Trust me, I'm not like most people."

"Oh I believe that."

Guys and confidence must come in packages in London. The two of them are in a staring match and Quinn can already feel that she is going to lose. She moves her eyes to glance over his features. He's tan, dark curly hair, green eyes to die for, and smirking lips. Quinn becomes transfixed on his lips and they only smirk more. Then they start to move.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn ask in disbelief.

"You said that your friend is trying to make the most of his summer, and I have a feeling that you are trying to do the same."

"I don't know you."

"Well that's half the fun."

Quinn laughs at that. "I don't even know your name."

"Adam." He extends his arm out which Quinn gladly shakes, but then he doesn't let go and gives her a raised eyebrow as if waiting for something.

"…Quinn." He smirks and releases her hand.

"Well, Quinn, what do you say? I promise I am the nicest guys you will ever meet."

Quinn turns her head to the side to let out a chuckle. "I doubt that." She turns back to him. "Sorry, I'm not the kind of girl."

Adam jerks his head back. "You know, I don't know if I'm shocked that I believe you or shocked that you saying that makes me want to take you out even more."

Quinn blushes, "Sorry, maybe next time."

That smirk is back again, "You know, I think I will hold you to that." He drops down underneath the bar and comes back up with paper and a pen. "Here is my number and when you are ready for that next time, let me know." He hands Quinn the paper that reads a simple 'Adam' followed by a seven digit number. "So call me if you want to hang out or something. I like playing cricket in the park, swimming, whatever. You don't just have to call for sex, but that's okay too." Quinn is blushing again. "I have to get back to work, but hey, don't lose that." He gives her one last smirk and nod and walks to the other end of the bar.

Quinn is left to stare at the paper still in her hand. Adam. He kind of reminds her of Jason, but she actually believes him when he said it doesn't have to be just sex. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to call, its not like these feelings for Finn are going to do anything. Speaking of Finn, he is walking back towards her. She quickly put Adam's number into her wallet.

"I'm telling you, I'm getting better and better at this."

"Got another number I see."

"Yup. Jason and I actually have a bet going on who can get the most numbers by the end of the summer."

"Well you two are just two peas in a pod now."

"Hey, at least I'm not sleeping with half of them. I'm just having fun."

"…So do you actually call someone if they give you their number?"

"Well I don't. I'm not looking for anything serious and I'm not the type to string girls along. But I don't know, just having someone give you their number just feels… good, alive."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Finn gives her a confused look. It would be best to change the topic. "So you ready to get out of here?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to dance first."

All of Quinn's moments stop. "You want to dance? You?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Finn, you don't dance. You hate to dance. And sorry, but you're really not that good."

"Well I've been feeling more confident about it since you dragged me out on the dance floor." He gives Quinn a poke in the side. "Come on, Q. It'll be fun."

Quinn gives him a playful glare, "This isn't just a trick to get more girls is it?"

Finn laughs, "Okay, I'm confident, but not enough that I believe my dancing skills will help me in anyway. Meaning my bad dancing is just for you to suffer to, Fabray."

Quinn grabs his hand, "Well when you put it like that."

It is a fast and upbeat song. Techno music to go with the surrounding spacecraft. Quinn leads Finn to the center of the floor before letting go of his hand and dancing to the beat. Finn stood a foot in front of her trying to find his own beat. He still isn't the best dancer but he has a smile on his face.

The two of them aren't actually touching until some girl accidently knocks Quinn forward. The girl turns around long enough to yell a sorry but that doesn't erase the fact that Quinn is now pressed against Finn's chest. She steps back with a blush but much distance isn't put between them because Finn locks his hands on Quinn's hips. She looks up to his eyes and sees him staring right back at her. She gives him a smiles before loosely draping her arms around his shoulders.

He leans down to rest his forehead against her own and they begin to sway together. Before Quinn knows it, there is no space between them. They are connected from their chest down to their centers. Quinn is breathing hard and she feels sweat everywhere. The fire building up in her stomach isn't helping either. She shifts her head to the side so that her temple is pressed against Finn's cheek; hoping this will allow more air to enter her lungs. Finn is just hoping that she doesn't hear his constant 'mailman' chant.

It's when Quinn starts to move her hips in an upward thrust that Finn lets out a grunt. Quinn pulls her head back, slightly separating them, but keeps their hips connected and moving.

She laces her fingers around his neck, pulling his attention to her. His eyes are blown and Quinn can finally let out her own smirk.

"Too much for you to handle, Hudson?"

"You were always too much for me, Fabray."

"Should we go?"

"Hell no. Come here."

With that he gives her a twist to pulls her backside to meet his front. His arms instantly wrap around her and Quinn barely holds back a moan.

"This is fun," Finn says between heavy pants.

Quinn laughs and leans her head onto his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess your dancing has gotten a little better."

* * *

They had continued dancing like that for a few more hours; only stopping when Quinn got a call from her mother. She didn't answer the call but she most likely knew what it was about and wasn't in the mood for dancing after that.

They went back to Finn's apartment to watch a movie. Quinn is sitting on the sofa while Finn is in the kitchen making some late night peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He is upset that their time at the club was cut short but thinks it was probably better that way with the way things were heating up.

Truth be told, dancing that close to Quinn scared him a little bit. Even after their multiple breakups, Finn always felt things for Quinn, physical and emotional. But tonight it just felt like those feelings were overflowing and pouring out of him. He was about two grinding moves away from throwing Quinn over his shoulder and taking her to his room. But should he be feeling these things? Three weeks ago he was still hung up on Rachel!

…But this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. His first love. Maybe the true purpose of this summer was for them to find each other again.

Finn isn't sure about all his feeling right now, but what he does know is that there is a pretty girl waiting for him on his sofa. He makes his way to her.

"So, did you pick out a movie?"

"Not much to pick from, but I decided on Transformers. But I have to be honest, I will most likely be asleep in twenty minutes."

Finn wraps up the sandwiches and puts them on the table in front of the sofa. "That's fine. You can stay here tonight and we can save those for later. Um, why don't you lie down and start the movie. I will get you a blanket."

Quinn does as she is told and stretches out on the couch, pressing play in the process. Finn comes over and spreads a cover over her before making his way to the other end of the sofa. Quinn was very bold in her actions with Finn tonight, so why stop now.

"You don't want to cuddle with me?"

"Umm, I—I wh-"

"Come on. You'll be uncomfortable cramped in the corner. Come lay behind me."

Finn stares at her, silently asking if she is serious. When her glaze doesn't falter, he moves back towards her and climbs on the sofa, connecting his back to the cushion. When he finally settles, Quinn takes his arm and wraps it around her.

"Thank you for today, Finn. I feel like its been forever since we hung out and I had a lot of fun with you. Kind of reminded me of old times."

Finn tightens his hold on her, "I had a great time with you too, Q. I'm glad we had a day with just you and me."

Quinn is sleeping within ten minutes, but Finn stays wake and lightly strokes her hair. He looks down at her and can't help but think that she looks like an angel. True they have had problems in the past, but Quinn has always been there for him when he needed her the most and he has always found his way back to her. He is starting to realize that he never wants to let her go.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i will try to get the next chapter up soon. bug me if i take too long. review review review! i love reading your comments!**


	8. My Olympics

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, i hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"I don't care what any of you say, the women in the Olympics are beyond sexy."

"Jason, I'm pretty sure you would say that about any girl."

"Oh no, trust me, many do not make the list."

Finn liked this. What better way to spend the day than just sitting around with your friends. They are all gathered around the TV in the girls' apartment watching the London summer Olympics. You have Jacob in the armchair stringing his guitar. Kyle is on the floor playing a game of chess with himself. Jason is in the love seat with Kat, having their constant bickering like always while Jose lies across them both, head in Jason's lap. And then in have Quinn sitting in Finn's lap, the two stretched out on the couch.

Ever since the night they fall asleep on Finn's sofa together, Finn tries to find every opportunity he can to hold her. So when they all first sat down to watch the Olympics together he was sure to pull her to his lap, and she gladly accepted the invitation.

"Ugh, I wish we were actually there instead of just watching on the TV," Josephine groans. "I mean, we're in London, the Olympics are in London, and I want to see Michael Phelps, dammit."

"Well, when you find the money to get us all there, I'm sure none of us will be complaining."

"Oh, lets be honest, combine my parents and Jason's mom and money would not have been the issue."

"I don't know. I kind of like all of us just hanging around. It's probably so crowded down there," Finn says with Quinn nodding her head.

"Whatever, beach volleyball is over. Lets play a game or something." Everyone agrees to Jason's suggestion. "How about spin the bottle?"

There is a chorus of no's throughout the room.

"Quinn don't you have some board games in your room?" Katherine asks, hoping to quickly more the conversation along before Jason mentions spin the bottle again.

"Umm… actually yeah. I brought them for… well I guess a day like this." She untangles herself from Finn and gets off of the sofa. She looks back to see a pout on his face that she just thinks is adorable. "Finn, come help me?"

You don't have to ask him twice. Finn accepts her offered hand to stand up.

"It takes two people to get a board game?" Jason asks with a raised eyebrow and grin.

Finn and Quinn simply ignore him and move towards her room hand in had. Five pair of knowing eyes watching them as they go.

* * *

"You brought Battleship?"

"It's always been a late night game Jose and I would play."

Finn laughs and picks up the next box. "Oh! Sorry! I use to love this game. Grandma would always kick my ass in a good game of Sorry! After lunch."

Quinn is laughing now, "Why am I not surprised. But I'm not really in a sorry mood."

"Yeah, I agree. Jason would probably cheat anyway." Finn places the game back onto the floor. "I have to admit, it's kind of weird that you pack a bag for London and bring board games."

"Hey, you know I like games."

"Trust me, I know. You would always end our make out session and replace it with one of these games."

"That's because I didn't want your hand going up my skirt."

"Wait," Quinn watches Finn as he gets on his knees and puts his hands together. He closes his eyes and says, "Let's pray."

Quinn takes two steps to her bed, reaches for a pillow, and hurls it at his face. Finn opens his eyes to catch it in time but still falls over laughing.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Oh, that's not true. I know you love me."

Quinn puts her hands on her hips and turns away, hoping he doesn't see her blush. Hoping he doesn't continue the conversation of 'love', she changes the topic. "I think I have some more in my closet." She starts to move to her closet.

"Okay, again I have to bring up your obsession of games. There is no reason you should have packs all of these."

"They relax me, okay, and I knew I would need a lot of relaxing on this trip and want to forget. Besides, I didn't pack all of these. Most of them I bought while I was here. I will probably sell them before we leave."

"What do you mean forget?"

"What?" Quinn looks back to him with a confused look.

"You said the games were to help you relax and forget. Forget what?"

Quinn turns back away, angry with herself for lets that slip. "I just meant that they help me take my mind off of my troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" She doesn't answer. "Does this have to do with what you were talking about that night in the park? Why you are here in London?... Quinn—"

"Finn, I would really rather not talk about this right now."

"Well maybe we need to talk about it, because you are starting to make me worried."

"Thank you for the concern, but I promise it is nothing serious. Just stupid stuff that you should have to worry about."

Finn gets up from his spot on the floor and moves to stand in front of Quinn. "Don't do that. You're making it sound like I wouldn't care."

"Would you?" Quinn ask with a sound of hope in her voice.

Finn is taken back by the question, "Of course I would, Quinn. I have and will always care about you. Why would you think differently?"

"Well in all honesty Finn, I haven't thought you cared for the last two years. It's always been Rachel, Rachel, Rachel and it's like you forgot about me. Forgot that it was once us two in love." Finn looks away at the sound of Rachel's name. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought her into this."

"No, its okay." Finn lets out a deep breath and drags his hands down his face. "Look Quinn, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that why. It was never my intention. Sometimes… sometimes it was just kind of hard to look at you and remember what we had… what we lost. But look at us now. We're in a good place and I want you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Finn." Quinn says as she grabs on to his shoulders and force him to look at her. "You may not realize it, but you have help me some much these last few weeks. You are so important to me."

Finn grabs her face with both hands, "Then tell me what's wrong. Please, Q. let me help you."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "I promise its nothing, just stupid family stuff. You know how my mom gets." Quinn laughs to try and lighten the mood. Finn's response is to softly stroke her cheek.

"Well when you're ready to talk, just know that I'm here."

She finally opens her eyes, "Thank you."

They only thing that is heard is their shallow breathing. Finn stops stroking her cheek and shifts his hands so that his fingers curve around her neck. Quinn can see him leaning in. his eyes are trained on her lips. She moves her glaze down to see his tongue lick his own lips. This is it. Quinn can feel her chest burning from her lacking of breathing. Their noses brush together. Quinn wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes, waiting for the contact she desperately wants.

"What the hell is taking you two so long? Kyle is getting antsy, Finn, and you know none of us want to see that."

Finn and Quinn jumped apart so quickly there must have been a fire. If there were ever a time that Finn wanted to punch Jason, this would be it.

"Um, we should—We should get those games." Quinn quickly grabs a stool from the corner of the room and moves it in front of her closet before stepping up. "I think I have some stashed away up here somewhere."

"Quinn, about what just—"

"Don't worry about it, Finn. Lets just get the games."

That is not the tone Finn wanted to hear. Sure he expected her to want to forget about what just happened... or what almost just happened, but her tone is bitter and lacks the playfulness they had become accustomed to over the last few weeks. He doesn't want her to draw herself in and shut him out. He had to do something.

"So you stashed them away, huh? Do you not want people to know about your addiction?" He says in a playful voice. He always adds in his famous smirk even though her back is turned and she can't see it. But she must know its there because her body immediately relaxes. She smiles because she knows what he is trying to do, and she is thankful for it.

"I don't have an addiction. Now will you get over here and hold me so that I don't fall on my ass."

Finn is glad to hear the playfulness in her voice again, but decides he needs to do more to make sure they don't stay in that awkward space. He walks up behind her and places his hand right on her butt.

Quinn jumps at the contact and has to grab on to a shelve in the closet to balance herself. "What do you think you're doing there, Hudson?"

"I'm pretty sure you said to hold me on my ass."

Quinn should have known. She turns her head and looks down at him, "Do we need to pray again?"

* * *

"Finally, what took you two so long?"

"You know, just wanted to pick out the perfect game."

"And you decided on…" Finn hands Jason the game. "Twister. This is going to be so hot."

"I-I think I'll sit this one out."

"Don't even think about it Kyle, everyone has to play."

It takes them about six minutes to move some of the furniture away and lay down the twister mat. Jason reaches for the spinner.

"Okay, I'm the judge. You all know the rules."

"Dude, I thought you would want to be the first one jumping in to play this game."

"Well, with me sitting out there is an even number to play boys vs. girls. Besides, three cheerleaders on a twister mat, I think I'll rather just watch the show."

"Gross." Kat says with an eye roll as she walks onto the mat.

"You don't t-think six people is too many?"

"I think six is just enough."

Six people is showing to diffidently be enough for twister. You have two large guys, three girls, and Kyle all trying to fit on one mat. It's the end of the first two rounds and the girls are making it look easy. It's Finn's turn and he has to put his left hand on red, which is on the other side of a bent over Katherine. He tries to reach around her but ends up falling on his face.

"Oh! And Hudson is the first one out!" Jason commentates. Finn goes over to the couch to join him. "Alright, lets keep going. Quinn, right knee on yellow." Jason turns to Finn and whispers, "I bet you Kyle is out next and Jose wins the whole thing."

"I agree that Kyle gets out next but Quinn is going to win."

"Loser takes over kitchen duties?"

"You're on."

Jacob is the one who fall next followed by Katherine who claims that Jason stretched out his legs and knocked her foot. Kyle is actually fairing pretty well… that is until Jose has to straddle over him to get her hand and knee on green. Her chest slightly brushes against his and that was it for him.

Now its down to Jose and Quinn. Jason and Finn decide to become a coach for their respected player, neither wanting to be left with kitchen duties.

"Alright, but your foot under her ankle, Quinn."

"Jose, go for the circle right on the side of her hand."

"You're going to have to stretch for this one."

"Just use your elbow to push her over."

It went back and forth like this for a good twenty minutes. Twenty minutes is a little too long to being playing this game for Quinn, so when her arm gives way underneath her, she wasn't complaining.

"Yes! Woh" Jose yells while jumping to her feet. "Twister is my Olympics, bitches!"

She is jumping up and down for joy and jumps right into Jason's arms, who is celebrating himself.

"That's my girl!" He kisses her, which she gladly accepts. She is so wrapped up in the kiss; she doesn't see Kyle turn away.

"I'm going get some water," Quinn says, making her way to the kitchen. Finn follows, wanting to do anything to escape Jason's gloating.

"So that was a close game."

Quinn takes a sip of her water, "For me, you were out within two minutes."

"Well sorry. I guess I'm not as flexible as you."

Quinn sees the window and has to take it, "Trust me, you don't know how flexible I can be, yet." She says in a seductive voice.

Finn might have all this newfound confidence, but Quinn will always be able to make him blush. "Yet?" His voice comes out as a squeak and he begins to cough to clear his throat and cover his embarrassment.

Quinn laughs, "I'm just messing with you, Finn." He is still red as a tomato. "You want to hang out after this? We can go to the park or something. Get away from the crazy people."

"I um, actually I-I have to go clean the kitchen."

Quinn gives him a raised eyebrow, "You have to go clean the kitchen?"

Truthfully, the kitchen could wait a couple of hours, but if the time together went anything like the day has already gone, Finn wouldn't be able to chant 'mailman' fast enough.

"Yeah, I lost a bet with Jason, so I'm on kitchen duty."

"What was the bet?"

"That you would beat Jose in twister."

Quinn bites her lip, "So would you be upset if I told you that I got tired a threw the game?"

Finn opens his mouth in shock, "You what?"

"I'm sorry, it was just going on too long."

Finn's mouth was still open but his eyes showed his amusement.

"While Fabray, this puts us in an awkward situation. You see I now have to suffer because of you. I think it is only fair that you pay for your crime."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

She barely finishes the question before Finn lungs for her. He grabs her waist and starts tickling. There are screams mixed in with laughter. She tries to run away, but he doesn't let her out of his grip."

"Finn! Oh my god, stop I'm dying!" She screams in between laughs.

"Nope, this is your punishment."

She tries one last maneuver to escape his hands and she almost does, but Finn is quick enough to wrap his arms fully around her waist. He lifts her up and spins her around a few times. She is still laughing.

He finally sets her down and grabs on to her waist to keep her balanced. They are both panting and he leans his forehead down to hers to catch his breath.

"Are we—Are we even now?"

Finn laughs and moves his hands to cup her head. "Yeah, I guess we are. For now."

"Sorry you have to clean the kitchen. That probably won't be a pretty sight."

"Yeah, I have to admit, my roommates are pigs."

"How about I come help you?"

Finn smiles before he removes his forehead and replaces it with a kiss. "That sounds perfect."

**Thing are starting to pick up. tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Moving on

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, the only excuse i have is school, ugh! i did not edit this! just wanted to hurry and get it out! wrote it all today!**

"So… are you ready to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Are you really going to pretend like there is nothing going on between you two?"

Quinn looks up to Josephine with a confused expression, "Me and who?"

"Don't be a smart ass. We have all seen it. Kat, tell her!"

Katherine shifts her eyes between Quinn and Josephine before holding both her hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to get involved in this."

Jose groans and leans back onto the bed, "This is ridiculous. Quinn, can you honestly tell me that there is nothing going on between you and Finn?"

"Don't make me kick you out of my room, Jose."

"Well then answer the question dammit!"

Quinn looks at her two friends sitting across from her on her bed. She knows there is no way of getting around this. She closes her book and places it on the nightstand.

"Fine. If you must know… Finn and I… To tell you the truth, I don't even know. We have been getting closer, but that was mostly just rebuilding our friendship… Then we almost kissed—"

"What?!" Her two roommates say in unison.

"Twice…"

"When did this happen?"

"Right before we started playing twister. Then loud mouth Jason had to interrupt. And really, the second time we weren't leaning in, but our faces were touching, and I really wanted to."

"So why didn't you?" Katherine asks, getting wrapped in by the story.

"For the same reason I'm not doing anything now. I'm not going down that road with him."

"But you want to."

"Of course I want to, Jose, but I can't. I won't. We have both been through too much to allow this to only complicate things."

Jose suddenly has a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Quinn, don't do this to herself. You're already punishing yourself for something that hasn't even happened. I want you to be happy, and I've seen you these last few weeks with Finn. You're happy with him. Don't take that away from yourself. You need him."

"Trust me, I do not need Finn Hudson." Quinn can feel her anger rising. Who are they to tell her what or who she does or doesn't need?

"What, you're just going to die bitter and alone because of your pride?"

Kat places a hand on Jose's arm, silently communicating to watch what she says.

"I didn't say that!"

"Didn't you!"

"You're making it sound like I can't live without Finn Hudson! Like he is my soul mate or some stupid shit!"

"Well it's not like you're showing interest in anyone else."

"That's not true." Quinn gets up from the bed and moves to her purse on the dresser. She throws the slip of paper to Josephine. "His name is Adam, I met him at a club last week."

"The club you went to with Finn?"

Quinn tightens her jaw. "Finn was preoccupied at the time."

She doesn't need to elaborate on that. Anyone knows about the bet going on between Finn and Jason.

"So why haven't you called this guy?"

"You mean this stranger? I can't just go around calling random people, Jose. No offense, but I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not like you."

Jose knows that Quinn is frustrated, so she lets the dig slide. "I'm not saying hook up with him. You're right; you're not the type. But I remember you telling me that you wanted to have fun this summer and not worry about conflicting things."

"And I still want to do that."

"Good! So if you're not going after Finn, take the opportunity and call this guy. Live a little. He can meet us at the club. Unless you really do want something more to happen between you and Finn..."

Quinn can hear the challenge in her voice. She has to make a choice right here.

"Give me the number."

Jose shakes her head. She knows this isn't what Quinn truly wants. She just can't figure out why she is so scared of a relationship with Finn. But Quinn has done what she asked and made her choice. All there's left for Jose to do is hand over the number. When she does, Quinn leaves the room with her phone in hand.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"You know…"

"I know what?"

"Don't make me beat it out of you."

"Like you could."

"Come on, dude. Both Kyle and Jacob are gone. So tell me, what's the deal with you and Quinn?"

Finn leans back into the sofa and smirks. Thinking about Quinn always puts him in a happier mood.

"Nothing has happened yet, but uh… I think it's safe to say it's headed in that direction."

Jason throws a fist in the air. "I knew it! God, you two have been all over each other."

"Yeah, I almost kissed her before the twister game but someone got a little impatient."

"Oh… sorry about that."

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

Finn moves to stand up, but an arm stops him. Apparently Jason isn't done with their conversation.

"So… are things going to continue between the two of you? Do you want them to?"

Finn settles back into the couch. He rest his hands on the back of his head and begins to smile. After the twister incident with Quinn Finn asked himself that question and spent hours thinking about it until he came up with an answer.

"You know, I think I do. Quinn and I have been through so much together and I think that it's lead us to this moment. Prepared us so that we could be together now… and I want that. To be with her."

"Really? I mean, Finn, you're a stud, you could get any girl you want, multiples. You're willing to give that up?"

"For Quinn? Yeah… I think I would. I mean, its fun and all but if I had to pick, no one competes with Quinn Fabray."

"Do you think that she feels the same way?"

"I hope so, I mean, I feeling vibes from her… I'm feeling vibes right?"

"From how she has been looking at you lately, I think you're feeling more than vibes. I'm even feeling earthquakes… but Finn, lets say she doesn't feel the same, what would you do?"

Finn hasn't really thought of the possibility of Quinn not returning his feelings. He doesn't like that idea very much.

"I-I guess I would just have to respect that and just… try to move on like nothing happened."

"So you would hit up girls again?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"So really there's still a chance we can finish our numbers bet?"

"…"

"…"

"Seriously?"

"What? I just want to saw that I'm the master."

Finn laughs at that. "Whatever, I guess we'll find out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Quinn how I feel and see… see where she stands."

"So no catching girls tonight?"

"Just one girl."

* * *

The club has really gotten popular over the last few weeks. Jason swears it's because of him and the band, and really, he might be right. People are coming just to see them play and maybe get some time with the hot American boy band.

They just finished half of their set and decided to take a break. Finn sees Quinn over at the bar downing a drink.

"Hey, you in a race with somebody?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just watching you from the stage and you're on like your fifth shot already, Q."

"I'm just trying to relax a little tonight."

"Okay, well just slow done a little and make sure I'm around to walk you home."

"You don't have to do that Finn."

"But I want to."

Its moments like these when Quinn just wants to reach up and kiss him. But she can't, she made a promise to herself.

"Let's just she how the night plays out. You have a lot of options, you might want to take someone else home tonight."

"And pass up the chance to be with you? Doubt it."

Quinn couldn't take this tonight. She can't get trapped in the sweet face of his. Not tonight. Tonight was her night to move on.

"You should probably get back on stage, Finn. You're fans are waiting."

She turns away coldly and orders another drink.

"Um, okay… I'll see you after? There's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, sure." She says, still facing the bar.

Finn is confused with Quinn's behavior. He thinks it has something to do with her family again. So to not make matters worst he leaves her alone and goes back to the stage. He would just talk to her after.

* * *

At this point, Quinn thought she was being stood up. Could this night get any worst? Jose already cut her off from the bar, but she still has a slight buzz going. Now she and Kat are just sitting and waiting for the boys to finish their last song.

"This place has really come along, hasn't it?" Kat has to scream over to her.

"Yeah, well you have Jason to thank for that."

"Well, I don't think it's a bad thing."

"It just sucks if you're trying to find someone."

It takes Quinn a second to realize that she isn't the one who just said that. she turns in her chair to find that smirk.

"Adam."

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Got caught up with something and then it took me like twenty minutes to actually find you."

"What did you get caught up with?"

"Helping my little sister paint her room purple. She wouldn't let me leave until I was finished. Is this your sister?"

Quinn turns to see Kat sitting behind her, looking rather uncomfortable. He thought she was her sister? Quinn laughs at that. it might be the drinks.

"No, no. she isn't my sister. We look nothing alike. This is my roommate Katherine."

Katherine extends her arm forward. "It's nice to meet you, Adam. And sorry about Quinn, she's not drunk or anything, just having a little fun."

"It's nice to meet you, and there's nothing wrong with having a little fun." He gives Quinn a wink.

"Okay, well, I am going to go to the other side of the room and let the two of you enjoy yourselves. I'll see you later, Quinn."

Kat gives Quinn a light kiss on the forehead and leaves.

"So, again, I'm sorry I'm late. I was going to call and reschedule all together, but I thought it was crazy you called in the first place and didn't want to miss the chance."

"Well I'm glad you came… I thought you just forgot about me."

"Pretty girl like you, never."

There is silence between them until Quinn can't hold back her laughter any longer.

"Does that line work on all the girls?"

Adam has to laugh himself, "Okay, okay. That was a pretty bad one."

"I thought you had better moves than that," Quinn says, still laughing.

"I like your laugh." That sobers her up quickly.

"Really? What about it?"

"Well, when you laugh, you're not trying to be anything. Its one of the few times you can actually see something surrender themselves to their true personality. And when I hear your laugh, I know that its true and I just smile."

Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before she started blushing tonight. "Thank you… that was very sweet and much better than that other pick up line."

"Well at least I know this evening is headed in a positive direction. So, to keep it going, do you maybe want to dance?"

"I don't know, I'm not really—"

"Hey, Quinn."

Finn and his timing.

"Finn. Hey. Um… what's up?"

"We just finished our last song. Weren't you listening? We announced it and everything."

"Oh, Sorry, I was…. Distracted I guess."

"She probably couldn't hear it over all the screaming girls you guys have attracted." Adam chimes in.

Finn didn't notice anyone else sitting there until he spoke.

"Um… hi. Who are you?"

"Adam," he extends his hand.

"You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"I actually work at the club you and Quinn visited the other week."

"Oh that's right. The bartender."

"Yeah, something to bring the cash in. I heard about you guys. One of my sisters has your flyer in her room. Have to admit, I didn't expect much but after hearing you play, I can see what all the buzz is about."

"Oh, wow. Thanks man. That's means a lot. We've been working really hard so it's good to hear positive results."

"Yeah, your drum skills are great. I use to play a little myself."

"Seriously? Why didn't you stop?"

"Got really into sports, didn't really have the time."

Quinn has never been this uncomfortable in her life. Well, not counting having sex with Puck and giving birth. But here she is quietly sitting while her ex boyfriend makes pleasant conversation with her date. How weird is that. she doesn't even know what they are talking about anymore. Part of her feels like she is the intruder and should get up and leave.

"Well, it was cool talking to you. We should hang out sometime, play a game of cricket." Finn says, believing he just made a friend. If only he knew.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Maybe Quinn could hook that up for us."

"Oh, Quinn," Finn turns back to her, remembering the reason he came over here. "Since me and the guys are done, I was thinking maybe we could dance and then go somewhere to talk."

Well if Quinn thought it was awkward before, it doesn't compare to how it's about to get. She quickly shifts her eyes between Finn and Adam.

"Um, Finn I…" she really doesn't even know how to finish that sentence.

Seeing her struggle, Adam quickly stands up and moves beside her. "Actually we were about to dance together."

Now Finn is confused as he starts to put two and two together. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, dude but I would be a real bad date if I let you dance with her before I do."

"You two are on a date?"

They don't answer, instead Adam just grabs hold of Quinn hand and Quinn looks away.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Q."

"Its new and I didn't know I needed your permission." Quinn starts to get defensive even though she knows she shouldn't.

"I didn't mean that, I'm just saying—"

"Finn you should probably go, I think I see some of your fans wanting your attention."

She pulls Adam's hand towards the dance floor and leaves Finn at the bar with the same confused face he always has.

Finn really doesn't know what just happened. This was not how tonight was suppose to go. It was suppose to be him and Quinn dancing right now. What is he suppose to do now? He can only think of one thing. He stops staring at Quinn and turns back to the bar. "Bartender!"

* * *

Finn hasn't left the bar. He is about four drinks in. not drunk, but enough to do something stupid. A few girls have come up to him, but he just sends them away. His eyes haven't left Quinn and Adam. They are still dancing. Dancing close. A little too close for Finn's comfort. He finishes his drink and starts to make his way over to them.

"Woh, dude, where are you going?"

"Get out of my way, Jason."

"Finn, don't do this. Especially after you've been drinking."

"I'm fine." Finn tries to move pass him again, until to be pushed back.

"But you're clearly not in the right state of mind. Look, everyone is having a good time. Don't ruin her night. We talked about this remember? I guess she doesn't feel the same right not. Give it time."

Jason gives another slight push to Finn's shoulder, trying to lead him away. And Finn lets him. He knows that Jason is right and that he has no right to do anything. He begins to walk away with Jason. That is until he sees Adam grab Quinn's hips and lean down to whisper something in her ear. He sees Quinn nod her head before taking Adam's hand and moving towards the exit of the club.

"Where are they going?"

"Finn—"

"Where is he taking her."

"Finn, stop!"

It's too late. Finn throws Jason's arm off of him and follows Quinn and her date. He reaches them just at the entrance and grabs Quinn's arm, pulling her back.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Where is he taking you?" Finn all but shouts.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Adam steps in between the two and places a hand on Finn's chest.

Finn throws it off. "Don't touch me." Adam isn't stupid. He doesn't want to start a fight. So he raises his hands in surrender and takes a step back.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"If you must know, Adam and I were leaving."

"I don't think you should be going anywhere with him."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, I think it is!" Finn yells. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Jason, Jacob, and Kyle. When he turns back, he sees that Katherine and Josephine have gathered as well.

Finn takes a deep breathe. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. Can you please just let me walk you home."

"Adam is walking me home."

"You're going to let some stranger walk you home?"

"To tell you the truth Finn, you're the only stranger I'm seeing right now!"

"Come on, Quinn, let's go." Adam places a hand on her back and moves to the door.

"Hey, don't touch her." Finn pushes him away from Quinn. Adam holds his hands up.

"Dude, I don't want to start anything. I'm just trying to walk my date home."

He really shouldn't have said 'date'. Finn pushes him again and actually backs him up into a wall.

"Finn! Stop!" Quinn can't believe this is happening right now. Its like would Finn thought she was cheating with him with Sam. But this time, he isn't her boyfriend and doesn't have the right to do this. He's just making her angry.

She quickly steps forward and roughly pulls Finn by the back of his shirt. "Stop!" when she thinks she has Finn at bay she turns back to Adam. "Adam, I'm so sorry and apologize for his behavior. I'm going to take him home before he does anything else stupid."

She can see the expression on his face drop. She doesn't see it, but she can feel Finn starting to smirk in Adam's direction. Adam lets out a sigh and then nods his head. "Yeah, I understand. Just uh… just call me sometime." And turns around and heads back to the bar.

Quinn feels terrible. How did the night turn into this. She turns to Jason, but doesn't have to say anything, he understands. Finn is his friend, but he went a little too far. He leaves the group and follows Adam to make sure he is alright. Its times like these that Quinn loves Jason.

She turns back to Finn and sure enough see that smirk and his eyes are still on Adam. Without moving her eyes from him she addresses Josephine.

"Jose, I might be yelling at this one for a while, so why don't you two—"

"No rush in getting home, got it."

At the word yelling, Finn eyes look down to meet Quinn's with a frown. Her arms are folded and she hasn't on her best HBIC face. He goes to apologize but she interrupts.

"Walk. Now."

* * *

The walk to Quinn's apartment is made in silence. Quinn is too angry to say anything and Finn is too scared to say anything. It isn't until Quinn is jamming her key into the door that Finn speaks.

"Look, about what happened—"

"Don't."

"No, you are upset with me, I have to explain."

"You said you wanted to walk me home, Finn, and you did that. now you can go." She opens the door and walks into the apartment. Finn catches it before it can close and follows her.

"But… I thought you wanted to yell at me."

"I thought I did but I'm too upset and even look at you right now."

"Of course I'm upset!" Quinn yells, spinning around on him. "How could I not be after you just—" She has to stop herself from getting worked up. She turns back around and goes into her bedroom, throwing her purse onto the dresser and then rubbing her temples with her index fingers. Finn follows her every step of the way.

"Look, Quinn, I just think that it would have been reckless for you to just let some stranger walk you home. Showing him where you live."

"Well then that's something you could have talk to me about, instead of almost starting a fight, Finn!"

"I was just doing what I had to do!"

"It's not your place to do that, Finn!"

Quinn seriously hopes the neighborhood don't file a complaint because of the noise they are making. It's a yelling match.

"It is my place! I couldn't just let some stranger take you home. You know nothing about him. Everything could have happened!"

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Well apparently you do because you're making dumb decision on your own just like always!"

"Leave."

"W-what?"

"I said leave, now!"

She starts to push him towards the door of her bedroom, but he doesn't move.

"No, Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Get the fuck out, Finn!"

She is yelling again, and this time she feels the tears in her eyes. She starts to swing at his chest, anything to just make him get out. Finn tries to grab a hold of her arms to stop the swinging but that just leads to more screaming.

She takes her hand and swings at his face. Finn catches it just before it makes contact. He has both of her hands now, stopping any further attacks. Now he just looks at her. She has stopped yelling but Finn has never seen this look before. It's a sadness masked with anger, but still, she looks so vulnerable and real.

"You always were an angry drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Good."

With that he releases her hand, cups her cheek and kisses her. It's not a light kiss, it's hungry and full of the desire that has been building up all summer.

Quinn doesn't know what to think, so she doesn't, she just feels. They way Finn's mouth is moving across hers and his hands griping her lower back, it's all she feels. And she realizes that she wants to feel more.

She grabs the bottom of his shirt and starts to tug.

"What are you doing?"

"Take this off."

"Quinn—"

"Take it off!"

He does as she says. She own shirt follows his and then their bodies touch. A moan is let out before their mouths find each other again.

They make their way to the bed, kicking off their shoes and never breaking their connection. Finn lays her down and gently settles between her legs. She can feel him against her and the room just keeps getting hotter. She pushes her hips up to make more of a connection and swallows his moan. She knows he wants her, and she wants him. She reaches down to unbuckle his belt and can feel him moving his hand down to do the same. She wants this, she has always wanted this. So that's all she's going to think about right now, and let anything else go.

**AHHHHH! what did you think! i want to know EVERYONE'S REACTION! I know you have been waiting on this.**

**ALso, if i ever take that long to update again, contact me! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. The Morning After

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, there are three reasons why i couldn't update sooner. 1) Hurricane Isaac messed up my school schedule so my professors piled it on when we got back. 2) I rewrote this chapter about 3 times. 3) I have been working on a glee tribute video and wanted to finish it before the new season.**

**but every time i was someone comment 'please update' i wrote at least three hundred words. so keep me on top of it!**

**i want to say this chapter is rated M... but not really. you tell me if this is M. and before you think it, no that does not even something happens between Finn and Quinn.**

**and just a heads up, i think i have i final outline set, so this story will be about 16-17 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn hates her morning wakeup call. The Construction next door is a never ending process. They start every morning at six, on the dot, and today is no different.

She rolls onto her side with a groan. It's the movement that makes her realize that there is nothing separating her skin from the sheet. She slowly lefts the sheet and confirms the appearance of her bare skin.

Memories from the night before start to run across her mind. The club, Adam, Finn…

Finn.

She slowly turns her head to the other side of the bed, and sure enough, there lies Finn Hudson. A very naked Finn Hudson. Did this really just happen? Did she just sleep with Finn Hudson. Everybody knows that it wouldn't be her first time, or his for that matter, but Quinn had promised herself to wait and make her second time special. And now that's gone, and it was a mistake.

Sheet still wrapped around her, Quinn quietly gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. On the way she notices that Josephine and Katherine are not in their rooms, something she is glad of because no one needs to witness her walk of shame.

She fills her hand with water and begins to splash her face. She then braces her hands on the sink and stares at her reflection. Marks cover her from the base of her neck to her collarbone. She opens up the sheet and sees that trail leads down to the side of her hip. Quinn thinks that they might have gotten a little carried away, but she has to admit that she wasn't complaining last night.

Even though it was inappropriate and too fast, last night with Finn was amazing. They got to release their feelings from not just this summer, but from the last four years. And they used protection so its not like she needs to worry about another pregnancy. She isn't worried about that at all. She's worried about the boy still asleep down the hall and what this means for them. She loves Finn, she always has, but last night shouldn't have happened, not like that. She hopes that Finn feels the same way because that cannot happen again. They have to stay friends.

She makes her way back into the bedroom to see Finn still sleeping away the day. She walks over and gently begins to shake his shoulder.

"Finn… Finn wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes and brings his hand up to rub the sleep away. When he lowers his hand, his eyes set on Quinn for the first time and he smiles.

"Hey. Good Morning." He runs his hand down her arm and leans in to place a kiss on her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah… yeah, I slept fine." Quinn runs a hand through her hair and diverts her eyes. This is not the time to fall for Finn's cute morning gretting. "Listen, you should probably get going soon. Jose and Kat could be at home any second and I really don't want him to find us like this."

Finn looks at the sheet covering Quinn body and then down at his own bare torso. "Yeah, it will probably be better if we are clothed." He laughs at himself before looking back to Quinn, eyes filled with emotion. "So how about we get dressed and then go out for some breakfast and talk?"

"Actually, I had a couple of things I wanted to do today. So I'm just going to jump in the shower and get started with that."

"Oh, okay… well, I just wanted to let you know that last night… last night was—"

"Finn, don't."

"Don't what?

Quinn knows it's horrible, but she has to do this. "Last night was a mistake."

Finn's eyebrows come together. "What? A mistake? Did you not… Was I not—"

"Don't be stupid. It has nothing to do with that… we just shouldn't have done it. We are just becoming friends again and we don't need to complicate that."

"Quinn, I have feelings for you. I know you have feeling for me. We're not complicating anything."

"Well then maybe I'm just not ready to have a… physical relationship. Or any relationship. I'm sorry, Finn, but I think that we should just stay friends. It's easier that way."

"Well you know, what's easier is not always for the best."

Finn gets out of the bed and reaches for his boxers off the floor.

"Finn, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, just disappointed. If I knew you would react this way, I wouldn't have had sex with you."

"I don't regret it, I just—"

"Never want it to happen again. I got it, Quinn. You just want to be friends."

"I can't have a relationship with you, Finn. It always gets complicated when you're my boyfriend. I can't go through that again."

"We could take it slow. Not put any labels on it. Just… just be together and enjoy it."

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like you just want me to be your sex buddy with no strings attached."

"What? No! That's- that's not what I was saying. I'm saying we could just… take it slow." Finn is fully dressed by now and walks to the door. "So, I'm not mad Q. Just… just feel like I finally got my hands on the prize and it was taken away… that came out wrong. I don't mean that you're a prize to win."

"I know… I understand."

Finn gives her a smile. He's upset but he won't let this be the end for them. "I guess I would rather be friends with you then nothing at all… so thank you for last night, and call me if you need a friend… or a sex buddy since your suggested it."

Quinn laughs at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, not going to happen Hudson."

"Yeah… well, I know my way out. I'll see you later."

"Bye Finn."

And he's gone.

* * *

Finn walks into his apartment and is surprised to see a room full of people.

"Hey. There he is. We were worried about you, dude. Did you stay with Quinn?" Jason asks as he continues to play his video game.

"Um… yeah. We just talked and got tired. Since Jose and Kat never showed up I just decided to crash there… it was late and all… and… and I had had a few drinks." He's rambling.

"Chill dude. It was just a question."

"Yeah, but thanks for staying with Quinn. We just didn't know how long your… talk would be, so decided to stay with the boys." Jose says as she gets off the sofa. "So I guess we will get going now. Kat, you ready?"

"Yeah. Thank you for the hospitality."

"Any time, ladies. Really, Any time."

Jason gets an eye roll from Katherine and a goodbye kiss from Jose. Pulling away, Jose sees Kyle sitting in a nearby chair with a pitiful face.

"Fine. You can have one too." She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She has to grin at how red his face gets. "We will see you boys later. Seven o'clock. Don't forget."

It's not until after they are out the door that Finn makes his way to the sofa.

"What's going on at seven?"

"Oh, we are going to meet the girls later. They want us to go to some poetry reading Jose heard about. I personally don't want to go, but she beat me in Mario kart so…"

"And by girls you mean…"

"Jose, Katherine, and Quinn. Who else would I mean?"

"yeah, I don't think I can make that. I um… I kind of had some things to do today."

"No way, dude. If I have to go, you have to go."

"Yeah, come on Finn. It might be fun."

"And we all just kind of want to hang out."

Well now it was three against one. Finn lets out a sigh. "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

So the poetry reading could be worst. I mean, it's not too exciting but I it's bad. A few people have already gone up on stage, reading poems about trees and the hard life of a poet. Finn just sits quietly, taking a glance at Quinn every few minutes. She has chosen to sit the furthest away from him in the round booth, making Jose, Kat, Kyle, Jason, and Jacob sit in between. She is trying her best not to meet his eyes, but Finn catches her a few times.

He pulls his attention away from Quinn when a young male walks up to the stage. There have been very few men to read tonight, but Finn has liked the few who did. The last one wrote a two page poem about call of duty. Katherine wasn't quite impressed but Finn thought he was the best of the night. Now he is hoping this guy is just as good.

"Hi, my name is Chris… and I have been missing someone lately and decided to write down how I feel in words… so here we go."

_I know that you want me to sleep but I cannot sleep_

_thoughts of you keep me awake._

_I listen to the music you suggest_

_and all I can do is imagine you._

_It reminds me of you so happy and carefree_

_I can see you smiling._

_Everyday I wait I think of nothing but you_

_how did you cast this spell on me._

This has nothing to do with a video game, but Finn can still relate. He turns to Quinn who has her eyes closed as if she is physically trying to keep from looking at him.

_I am love sick this is true_

_no doctor can cure what ails me._

_I hope this spell you cast on me will stay with me for an eternity._

Finn couldn't think of a better way to put his feelings into words. This is exactly what he is feeling right now and he wants Quinn to know it. He stretches his leg further underneath the table and brushes his foot against her. She jumps at the contact and opens her eyes to find Finn trying to stare into her soul. He doesn't say anything; he just looks at her and lets Chris's words speak for him.

_You have a power you see that captivates me;_

_you`re in my every thought._

_Thank you for the gift you gave me_

_you gave life back to me._

_When all is said and done you`re the only one for me_

_please grow old with me?_

_I love you and I want and need you_

_to be with me._

Snaps go around the room as Chris leaves the stage with "Guys, if you have a lucky lady out there, hold on to them, and don't take no for an answer."

Finn doesn't break his connection between him and Quinn, but nods his head at the last spoken words.

It's not until someone goes up on stage and starts to tap the mic, making the worst noise possible to echo around the room, that the connection is broken.

"Hello. I will be the last reader of the evening. I too have recently gone through an… experience with another and will like to share the passion we created together…. Dim the lights!"

Nothing but a spotlight is left on, making the middle aged short hair brunette the only object to focus on. She raises her hand to the stage drummer just off to the right and a slow beat fills the room. She begins to move her hips to the beat.

Finn is a little confused. No one else has done this tonight. Maybe it's supposed to be all dramatic because it's the last of the night. But with so many lights off, he can barely see Quinn across the table.

And then she starts. If things were weird before, Finn isn't sure what they are now.

_You whisper into my ear _

_Sweet things that make me weak, _

_Then you look into my eyes _

_With your mysterious provocative gaze, _

_Causing you to touch my skin _

_To feel the burning of your flames, _

_Caressing me with a love that is real, _

_Then you kiss me... _

_As I feel your wet eager lips _

_Our hungry tongues indulging in their craving, _

_To feel the poison... _

_Of your blood boiling throughout your soul _

_Sending electrify emotions _

_Stimulating pure intoxication, _

_As your hands flows over me; _

_Touching every curve and every part of me... _

_It seems I move my legs apart automatically, _

_As you lift me on the mystical ride _

_While my body you know I will guide, _

Finn mouth is slightly hanging open, but he doesn't really remember how to close it at the moment. He also starts to pull at his collar because there has been a dramatic increase in temperature.

_Just listen to our song _

_Making love all night long, _

_The flames of passion, desire and love _

_Is taking control over us, _

_You put your hands in my breast, _

_As I feel a sensation so exciting, _

Finn can feel his pants start to tighten up and quickly starts to chant mailman in the head. This really shouldn't be affecting him this much, but maybe it's because he and Quinn went through a similar experiences last night that his hormones are just going crazy. He looks to see if Quinn is having any issues, but from the lighting, all he can make out is her hand pressed to her forehead and crossed legs.

_When you kiss my nipples with your eager lips _

_Every time you do that, _

_It gets more and more fulfilling _

_Let me feel those sensations, _

_As I feel you deep inside me _

Finn looks around the table and even without the lighting, he could tell everyone was uncomfortable.

_Feeling a rage so incredible to resist, _

_As all I want is to let go _

_Of all this love I have in store, _

_You got me twisting... _

_Soaking wet, _

"Dude this is so hot," Jason whispers to him.

_I feel you as you are pausing deep inside me_

_And then I feel you pull out and pull back in, _

_I moan from pure delight and ecstasy, _

_I get the shivers, _

Suddenly Finn's foot gets stomped on by the bottom of a heel.

"Ow! Quinn! That was my foot!" He stage whispers.

"I-I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Sorry." She lets out a frustrated humph and sinks into her seat.

_But... _

_Is from the fire lit inside my being _

_My body is slippery everywhere,_

_ I scream... _

_Please, harder and harder, _

_I call out your name... _

Mailman isn't really helping anymore, but from her actions, it looks like Quinn is having similar problems.

_Crying out in anguished bliss A slight sigh... _

_Cause your love... _

_Always will remain _

_Burning there endlessly, _

_While you take me higher and higher _

_Than I have ever been In the mystical ride of yours, _

_That I just can't get enough _

_Because without you and your love, _

_There would not be a hot sexual taste in me._

Only one person starts to snap and that is quickly muted by a friend. The speaker doesn't seem to mind though, and leaves the stages saying "Everyone has that inner passion they want to experience, so I'm telling you to let go and do it. It's awesome."

There is a moment of silence.

"Well, that was… interesting." Katherine says as the lights come back on.

"I don't know if I should be disturbed or thankful for that."

"I- I think that was c-completely inappropriate for this s-setting." Kyle mutters with a red face.

"Quinn… Quinn are you okay? Your face is red and you're sweating a little," Jose asks as she rest her hand on Quinn.

"I'm fine… I'm just not feeling all that well, can we get out of here?"

"Um… yeah, sure… Kat are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me go grab our coats."

Finn jumps up out of his seat, but being careful that the table is still covering his lower half. "Do you—do you want one of us to walk you home? It's pretty late."

Quinn glances down to the spot of the table where Finn is hiding himself. It's like she just knows. She glances back up and meets his eyes.

"No, I think we will be fine by ourselves, but thank you."

"Yeah, and thanks for coming boys, even though I know you didn't want to."

Quinn and Jose meet Kat outside and Finn settles back in his seat to calm himself down. He starts to think back on the last twenty four hours. I mean… he fought a guy for Quinn Fabray, slept with her, and got rejected by her in less than a day. This would probably be the point when he should just give up, but the poem by that Chris guys tells him that he can't do that. He wants to be with her, he just wishes that she would show some sign of feeling the same way.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He opens it to see a text message.

_Come over around midnight. Jose and Kat will be asleep. Text me when you get to my apartment. –xx Q_

Finn's pants just got tight again.

* * *

"Jose! Jose, wait up!"

The three girls turn around to see who was calling.

"Uh, girls, why don't you go ahead… I'll catch up."

Quinn and Katherine share a look but continue walking a few steps to give the couple their space.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

Kyle is panting a little bit; he probably ran all three blocks to caught up with them. "I just—I wanted to… I wanted to say thank you… for um…f-for bringing us tonight. I-I really liked it."

"Oh… well that's great. I'm glad it was something we could all do together."

"Yeah."

"…."

"Um… I was also w-wondering… maybe we could go back sometime… just us, you and me, and—and you know. Listen to some more poetry…."

Kyle knew he couldn't sound more like a dork but Jose smiles anyway.

"I don't see why not. It might be fun just us two hanging out. How about tomorrow night? Are you working or…"

"No, no work… well yeah, I have work but I'll get someone to cover the bar for me. Tomorrow sounds great."

"Great."

"…"

"…Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Umm, well…" Kyle takes a deep breath and looks over Jose's shoulder to see Quinn and Katherine observing them. Kat is slightly wincing, like it's a painful experience to see what's happening before her eyes. Quinn on the other hand is smiling like she is looking at the cutest thing is the world. Her eyes meet Kyle's and she gives him a sharp nod. That's his encouragement.

He looks back to Jose, "Actually, there is something." He grabs on to her neck and kisses her. No tongue, just a simple kiss. Jose is a little shocked at first, but she manages to kiss back. She knew that she and Kyle have been playing this game with each other, but she never thought that he would be the one to act on it. She has to admit, the way he just grabbed her was pretty hot.

They slowly break apart and Kyle takes a step back. "Um, s-so yeah. I-I'll umm… I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

He turns away and walks right into a large man walking by. He mumbles an apology and tries to cover his red face as he walks back down the block. There's the Kyle we all know and love.

Jose shakes her head and makes her way back towards Quinn and Kat who are waiting for her with smirks.

"Shut up"

* * *

Finn arrives at Quinn's apartment at 12:03. Since he sent her a message minutes before, Quinn meets him at the door wearing a robe.

"Hey."

"Hey… are you feeling better."

"Much. Thanks for asking."

"No problem…"

"Why don't you come inside."

"Yeah, okay. I mean, if you want me to."

Quinn smiles at his behavior as she leads him to her room. They enter and she is sure to shut and lock her door behind them.

"So…"

"So… do you need me to fix something or—"

Quinn laughs. "No, Finn. I don't need you to fix anything… I've just been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided something."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"That I should stop thinking."

She crashes their lips together. Finn doesn't even allow himself time to feel shocked because this is the moment he has been waiting for.

Finn reaches down to grab the back of Quinn's legs and lifts her off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist as her arms go around his neck. He brings her to the bed and lays her down as he settles his body in between her legs.

He moves his kisses down to the side of her neck and Quinn grinds her hips against his, making him let out a moan.

"We have to be quiet," she says as she runs her fingers threw his hair.

"Do you mean you want us to—"

"Yes," she punctuates that answer with more movement from her hips. Finn moans again.

"What are we doing, Q?" he ask as he starts to move his hips with hers.

"I'm taking you up on your offer to be… you know…"

"Sex buddies?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Your words not mine." Finn lies his head down on her shoulder as they continue to move their hips.

"Call it… friends with benefits."

"Are you serious? You really want to be friends with benefits with me?"

"… I don't want to be in a relationship, finn. But…" she reaches a hand down to his butt and squeezes, " I want you."

"I… I want you too."

"We don't have to tell everybody… we'll just see how it goes. It's our summer to forget and try new things, right?"

"Okay"

"O… Okay?"

"Okay. I want to be with you, Quinn. And to tell you and truth, I'm at a point where I can't stop myself around you."

"Then don't."

Quinn moves his head and brings them back into a kiss. Finn feel her hands move in between their bodies and lifts himself to allow her more room. Quinn finds to tie to her robe and pulls it open, revealing a black lace bra and matching panties. Finn's eyes actually rolls to the back of his head before he starts to cover her chest with kisses.

"Finn, please. I need you."

He reaches down to his pocket and pulls out his wallet to retrieve the condom from inside.

"By the way, when did you start carrying those around? I wanted to ask you that last night."

"Jason kind of had it mandatory to always have them on me since I became a 'stud', as he likes to say." Quinn gives him a raised brow. "I promise, last night was the first time I used one this summer."

"Good…. And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You were always a stud."

She pulls him back in for a kiss. They both know this is wrong; they shouldn't be doing this, not this way. But they can't help it; just like they can't help the consequences that are inevitable to happen.

**So we are a little pass the half way point. what do you think is going to happen?**

**the last chapter received the most reviews out of all the other chapters! ahh! thank you! lets see if we can top that with this chapter. i want to hear your thoughts about the characters and if you are liking the story.**

**if anyone is interested in the tribute video i made, it's on youtube called 'EELG From Beginning to End'. i also posted it on my tumblr. IT WOULD MEAN SOOOOO MUCH TO ME IF YOU WATCHED AND SHARED IT. Worked really hard on it.**

**Until next time! FUINN! and happy glee premiere week! **

* * *

First poem called 'I Cannot Sleep' by Chris from

Second poem called 'Hot Sexual Taste' by Lourdes from


	11. Lets Try This

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, I know some of you hate me and I understand. Sorry I had to leave this story for a while, it was one of the hardest semesters of school I have ever had and i just couldn't find time. For all those who messaged me, thank you. I heard you and you kept reminding me that people want to see the end of this story.**

**I'm still I little busy at the moment, but I will try not to make you wait that long ago. Wanted to upload now because I have to bring my computer in to get fixed in two hours, not sure when I will get it back. I have the whole outline for this story done, just have to find time to write it.**

**So i really want to know who is still interested in this story, so please enjoy and leave a review.**

Finn pushes Quinn up against the wall. The smaller girl is still in his hands as they pepper kisses all over one another.

Finn places Quinn's feet to the ground and runs his hands up and down her sides.

"This is so hot" he moans.

Quinn chuckles and lifts the shirt Finn is wearing to expose his chest and runs her hands along his abs.

"Hey boys, have you seen Quinn?" A voice sounds from the living room. Finn and Quinn separate quickly and Finn heads out of his bedroom to meet Katherine while Quinn fixes herself.

This has been happening a lot lately. Ever since Finn and Quinn decided to start 'sneaking around' with each other a week ago, they have been finding their opportunities to be limited. Two days ago Finn had to climb out Quinn's window with just his boxers on when Jose returned home for her phone.

It is important that no one finds out what they are doing together. Quinn made sure to stress that concept. She explained to Finn that it is their personal lives and no one else's business. That and deep down she knew that they wouldn't approve. Deep down, she doesn't even approve.

But other than that, everything has been going great between them. Very innocent and friendly to the public eye, leaving all intimate moments behind doors.

Finn found Kat waiting by the sofa for someone to answer.

"Hey Kat. I didn't expect anyone to be stopping by." Finn says still a little flushed.

"Yeah, I knocked but no one answered, and the door was unlocked so I kind of just let myself in."

Finn realizes that he and Quinn must have forgotten to lock the door in their rush to get to his bedroom. He mentally kicks himself in the head before continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry I had some music playing and must have missed the knocks."

"Really? I didn't hear any music when I walked in."

"So what can I help you with, Kat?" Finn quickly tries to change the subject. "Jacob, Kyle, and Jason are all out for the rest of the day if they were who you were looking for."

"Oh right. I was actually looking for Quinn. Have you seen—"

"I'm right here" Quinn exits Finn's bedroom with her hair now neatly combed into a ponytail. "What's up?"

"Shopping trip? You know, you promised"

Quinn hit her hand against her head. "Oh shit, yeah I'm sorry. It was completely slipped my mind. I was… distracted." she turns to Finn who was giving her that dopey smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I figured. You weren't answering your phone. Lucky I choose to check here first. Do you still want to go or… do you have plans?" Kat ask as she glances to Finn.

Quinn looks to him as well and he gives a shrug. Since they started this whole 'arrangement' they have been forgetting to spend time with the rest of the gang. And Quinn did make a promise.

"Yeah, we can still go. Let me just grab my jacket."

"Yay! Girls' day! Okay, I'll meet you outside. See you later Finn."

"Later Katherine."

Quinn waits for Kat to leave the apartment before turning to Finn and biting her lip.

"We'll continue this later?" She asked

"I look forward to it" Finn replies winking. She leans up to give him a kiss before following her friend out the door.

* * *

Quinn walks into another store with Katherine when her phone vibrates showing a message.

_**What are you wearing?- Finn**_

Quinn rolls her eyes but can't help but laugh. This would be Finn second attempt at sexting. The first ended in awkward experiences for the both of them so she decides to play into this one a little bit.

_**I'm in a lingerie store, shall I continue or can your imagination take it from there?- Q**_

Quinn laughed at her reply and places the phone back into her pocket while Kat starts showing her some clothing item.

"What do you think Quinn?" She asks.

Quinn nods. "Nice. Someone you're trying to impress?"

"Quinn, be serious" Katherine blushes.

"What. I'm serious. You don't buy something like that for nothing. Any guy would love you in that."

Quinn feels a buzz in her pocket and pulls out her phone.

_**You're killing me- Finn**_

Quinn chuckles at the message and then an idea hits her.

"What's so funny?" Katherine asks still trying to cover up her blush.

"Nothing, but I did just get an idea. If you really want to know how that outfit looks, lets just ask a guy and decide from his reaction. Here, hold it up so that I can take a picture."

Kat narrows her eyes at the idea but does what she is told. Quinn takes the picture and sends it to Finn. A reply is sent back immediately.

_**You have no idea of the images that just went through my head. And you have no idea how much I can't wait to see you and that outfit. Are you getting that, right? Hint hint.- Finn**_

_**We will see, Hudson- Q**_

Quinn puts her phone back into her pocket and continues going from store to store with Katherine. She and Finn message each other back and forth.

"Are you seeing someone?" Kat asks when they stop for lunch.

Quinn lookes up shocked. "What?"

"You're all giggly and you've been texting someone all day. Who is it?"

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She doesn't want to lie to her friend, but she can't tell the truth either.

Kat sees her struggle and decides to spare her. "You know what, you don't have to tell me. Just know, when you are ready to talk about it… I'm here."

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kat. And when you want to talk about who you are buying lingerie for, just let me know."

Katherine looks up to see Quinn smirking at her with a knowing look. She laughs and throws her napkin at Quinn. "Shut up". Quinn laughs too before pulling her phone back out.

_**We will talk later. Kat really wants some bonding time and you are distracting me.- Q**_

_**Fine! By the way I'm not wearing any underwear.- Finn**_

"Oh good god" Quinn whispers putting her phone away. Finn really needed to work on his sexting. She leans forward and took Katherine's free hand.

"I'm all yours," she says to Kat.

They finish their lunch but Quinn couldn't help but think about the last thing Finn texted to her. She can't wait to see him later.

* * *

"Are they here?" Quinn asks opening the door. She looks around for any sign of Jason, Kyle, and Jacob in the apartment. Finn watches her from the couch while continuing to play his video game.

"No one else is here."

"I see that. So we're all alone?"

"Yep. We still on for tonight?" Finn asks. Quinn nods before moving closer to him. She put her lips close to his ear.

"Think you can wait that long?" she asks running her hand along the back of Finn's neck and down his arm. Finn swallows before pausing his game and focusing on the girl in front of him.

"Look at you not being shy anymore and wanting in my pants" He says while placing the controller on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch.

Finn pulls Quinn to him so that she was now straddling him. Their lips connected and hands started to grope at one another. But before things could get carried away, the doorknob twisted. Quinn quickly rolls to the side of Finn so they would appear to siting innocently next to one another.

"Hello ladies, looking pretty cozy aren't we" Jason said closing the door behind him. He handed them a box of donuts and two coffees.

And once again, their moment is ruined.

* * *

"You must do something to keep fit." He stares at her for a moment. "You don't get a body like yours without working for it. I should know."

"Umm thanks… " Quinn says with a blush. "I umm… Well I still keep up with my old cheerios workout back home, so that's one thing."

"But you haven't been doing that here." Finn points out. "Come to the gym with me one day." He pokes her in the side playfully. "I can show you a few things to stay in shape and well, I'm just good company to be around."

"I'm well aware that you're good company, but I'm still going to have to pass. The idea of lifting weights just doesn't sound appealing right now. It's summer, I'm suppose to relax."

"Fine… but what about the idea of me lifting weights? Does that sound appealing? And I should mention that I workout shirtless."

Quinn picks up a pillow from the couch to throws it at his face.

Finn catches the pillow and laughs. "What? I promise I don't have puffy pyramid boobs like Santana always says."

Quinn blushes, "That I know is true."

A silence occurs where the two stare at each other and absorb the comment and how it signifies what they have been doing with each other. No longer able to take the tension, Finn leans over and kisses her, leaning her back into he sofa and covering her body with his."

"Finn! We're back and we have food!"

It's time to accept that they will never get time alone.

* * *

Quinn decides to stay for dinner with the boys and even volunteers to help Finn wash the dishes while everyone else watches a movie. It's in the middle of drying a plate and staring at Quinn when Finn decides to continue their earlier discussion.

"You know, I have a feeling that you'd look extremely sexy when bench pressing in a sports bra."

"Although I'm sure that's true..." Quinn replies in a playful manner. "Compliments will not work, I'm still not going to the gym with you."

Finn holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine but one day I will get you to come with me."

"Only three more weeks with me in London and I can't see my resolve breaking anytime soon."

"Who said I would only try these next three weeks? Lima has a great fitness center."

He gives her is dopey smile before heading across the room to put the clean plates into the cabinet.

Quinn watches Finn as he moves across the room and thinks about what he just said. She is starting to believe things are changing for her and Finn. After this trip ends, their relationship will change and they won't be able to go back to how things were. This was suppose to stay in London. It was suppose to be a free summer to do anything and not worry about the consequences because they won't follow her home. But from how Finn is talking, it looks like what ever they are doing won't be stopping any time soon. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe after this trip ends it won't just be a booty call relationship. But is Quinn sure that she really wants that?

She hasn't thought of Finn as a potential boyfriend. In this last week she's only seen him as somebody to have sex with. Of course she still feels something for him, she always will, but she was never planning to act on it. She can't, it get too complicated. But the way Finn has been acting makes Quinn think that he would make an unbelievably amazing boyfriend this time around.

But could she put herself through that again?

"Quinn?" Finn waves his hand in front of her. "Where did you just go?"

"Nowhere of importance." She glances at the clock to see it's almost eight. She turns back around to face Finn. "Anyway it's getting late, I should head home. Can you finish up in here? And are you still planning on coming over later tonight?"

"Yes to both." Without hesitation, Finn gives Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips. This isn't the first time he has done this but the action shocks Quinn. Maybe it's because of all the thinking she was just doing and what this relationship is turning into. "See you in about two hours," Finn says.

"Yeah, sounds great." Quinn quickly rushes out before making a speedy exit. She knows Finn is probably giving her confused looks but she can't worry about that right now. Right now she needs to figure out what she wants and she needs to figure it out within the next two hours.

* * *

"I want you" Quinn said closing the door to her bedroom behind them. To her joy, Josie and Katherine went to a late night movie. They were upset when Quinn came home from dinner with the boys feeling 'sick', but Quinn assured them that she would be fine with some rest and that they should go without her.

Of course, resting wasn't quite on Quinn's agenda, but she did have some time to herself to think. Think about what Finn said, his actions towards her, how it's making her feeling, and what she wants it to turn in to. And the conclusion she came up with: stop thinking about it. Thinking always lead to complicates and that was the last thing she wanted. The whole point of friends with benefits was no strings attached. To just feel and enjoy the moment and that is exactly what she plans to do.

Quinn peels the shirt off Finn, bending to kiss his bare stomach eliciting a moan from the boy.

"Damn, this is sexy" Finn grits pulling the shirt away from Quinn and throwing it somewhere in the bedroom. "I really love what we are doing right not, Quinn, about did you maybe want to talk about what upset you when you left my place?"

Quinn rolls her eyes at Finn's good boy manner. He really can be perfect when he wants to be. But that is not what she wants right now. Him being nice to her is making her feels things that she is not ready for.

She answers his question by taking off her shirt and skirt and slowing walking over to the bed before peeling off her under garnets. Quinn chuckles and watches as Finn stumbles to remove every article of clothing he had been wearing.

Quinn laid back against her pillows as Finn hovered over her.

He looked down with love in his eyes. "You're so buetiful Quinn."

She quickly leans up to connect their lips to silence anything else that might come out of his mouth. She moves her hand down his side and gives a tight squeeze to his bare hip. Finn gets the message and they make love.

Quinn wants to say that they are just having sex but she knows that's not true. It's more, so much more and she's never felt better. But she can't admit that. Admitting that will only lead to pain and heartbreak. She was seconds away from screaming Finn's name when he swallowed her yells in a kiss.

"Wow" Quinn breathes. Finn smiles brightly, pleased with himself and rolls next to Quinn.

"Yeah well, what can I say. I'm that good." Finn jokes.

Quinn tries to laugh but it came out as more of a depressed sigh because he really is that good, in more ways than one. A lone tear gathers in the corner of her eye.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded but her facial expression said otherwise.

"Quinn" Finn said poking her.

"I'm fine, just got a little—"

"OH MY GOD!"

Finn and Quinn's heads snap to the now open door to find Jose staring at them with her mouth open in shock.

Well at least they were interrupted after this time…


	12. Everyone knows

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, please hate me, you should. Sorry i've been gone so long. I haven't had time to do anything during school. I haven't worked on this, done videos, random gifs, nothing. So busy. It's just one of those years. But I'm on break now and wanted to get another chapter to those of you still following this story. I spent the last two days rereading it to find my inspiration and wrote it all today. I plan to finish this story and I hope that you all finish it with me. And now...**

_"Wow" Quinn breathes. Finn smiles brightly, pleased with himself and rolls next to Quinn._

_"Yeah well, what can I say. I'm that good." Finn jokes._

_Quinn tries to laugh but it came out as more of a depressed sigh because he really is that good, in more ways than one. A lone tear gathers in the corner of her eye._

_"Are you okay?" Finn asked._

_Quinn nodded but her facial expression said otherwise._

_"Quinn" Finn said poking her._

_"I'm fine, just got a little—"_

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_Finn and Quinn's heads snap to the now open door to find Jose staring at them with her mouth open in shock._

* * *

Quinn couldn't pull the covers up fast enough. "Jose! Don't you knock!"

"I— I was just— You, Finn—You."

Quinn takes a glance at the very naked Finn Hudson next to her before looking back to Josephine. "Jose, I can explain this. It isn't what it looks like. We were just—"

"Please say no more!" Jose quickly yells as she brings her hands over her eyes. "I'm just going to go back to my room and turn my music up very loud as I wash out my eyes. I'll talk to you when you guys are… done."

Jose makes her exit while shutting the door with a slam, leaving the couple in an awkward silence. It's Finn who breaks it. "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. Only a matter of time before everyone else knows."

"Maybe you should go." Finn gives Quinn a confused and hurt look. "I just mean, I think this is something Jose and I need to discuss alone." She picks up Finn's hand and brings it to her lips for a kiss. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just that there was a reason we didn't tell anyone. I'm sure some yelling is about to happen and you don't need to be here for that."

"Why would she yell? Is the idea of us being me a relationship that—"

"We aren't in a relationship, Finn."

Silence followed the comment. That was a detail Finn found himself forgetting frequently. They aren't in a relationship, they are just sleeping together. Because that's what Quinn wants and he would rather be with her this way than not at all. "Right… sorry. Are—are you sure you want to talk to her alone? I can stay if you want me to" _Please say you want me to._

"No, it's okay. You don't need to." _I want you to, but I can't want you to_. "I'll try to see you later. If not, we still have tomorrow when we are suppose to go sight seeing with everyone." She leans in to give him a peck on the lips. "I'll be fine."

Finn doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave Quinn to suffer the judgment of Jose alone and… he just doesn't want to leave Quinn. But it's what she wants and even though this isn't the ideal situation he wanted them in, he can settle with it for now. He still has a few more weeks to sweep Quinn off her feet and make her forget their past and see the future they could have. But for right now, he'll just settle with an "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

After walking Finn to the door, Quinn makes her way to Josephine's room where her roommate indeed has turned on rather loud music. Jose is lying on the bed with her back against the headboard texting on her phone. Quinn walks in further and turns off the music before lying down next to her friend. "Who are you texting?"

"Jason.

"Already spreading the news?"

Jose turns her head to the side to face Quinn. "No. I don't want to spread news that I don't even know myself."

Quinn let out a deep sigh. "What do you want to know Jose? I think you know how this all works."

Jose dropped her brow, "When did you and Finn start a relationship and why didn't you tell us?"

"We're not in a relationship."

"Quinn, come on. I just saw the two of you go—"

"We're not in a relationship!" Quinn interrupts, "… We're just… having fun without labels. Something similar to you and Jason really. Its just sex. Fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. Whatever you want to call it."

That's when it finally clicked for Jose, "You're what?! Quinn, are in insane? Why would you do that?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react this way. What's the big deal anyway? It's not different from you and Jason and you even told me to let loose a little this summer."

"There is a big difference, Quinn. First off, this is not what I meant when I told you to "have fun" this summer. I remember even saying you aren't the type for this kind of thing. Second, Jason and I are not you and Finn. We don't have a past and I'm positive we don't have a future. Why are you doing this? Was this Finn's idea?"

"No… it was mine."

Jose gives her a blank stare. "Your idea? Having casual sex with Finn was your idea?" Quinn gives her a nod. "Why? We had a talk not too long ago about you maybe having feelings for him. Did he not feeling the same or—"

"No he… I don't know how to explain all this."

"Just, start from the beginning." And so she did. Quinn told Jose everything starting from the first night after her date with Adam. By the end of the story Quinn had tears on her cheeks. "Oh Quinn." with that, Quinn fell into her roommates arms crying. "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay, sweetie. Everything is okay."

"I don't even know why I am crying. It was my idea in the first place. I should be happy."

"It's because you love him and you know you shouldn't be doing this."

"Jose, don't. I—"

"Quinn, I know you will get pissed at me, but I have to at least say this once. You need to stop what is going on between you and Finn. You see, the difference between Jason and me is that there are no real feelings there. It is obvious that you and Finn have feelings for each other. If you keep this whole non-exclusive thing going on, someone is going to get hurt. You can't honestly tell me you won't get jealous if a girl starts hanging all over Finn at the club." Quinn turns her head away. "Exactly. So you need to stop this, because one if not both of you are going to get hurt."

Quinn heard everything her friend was saying, and deep down she agrees with her, but still, "I can't. I can't end things because I can't be in a relationship with him, but I can't be without him either."

"And why can't you be in a relationship with him?"

"Because… I hate to admit it but he hurt me in the past. Really it was fault on both ends but still… do you know what it's like to have the love of your life pick someone else over you each time… I can't do that again, I won't. History likes to repeat itself and I've already learned my lesson. Besides, no one is going to get hurt. Finn and I are on the same page about this. Everything is fine." Jose says quiet. There is nothing else she can say.

* * *

Finn enters his apartment and heads right to the sofa to join Jason in his video game. "Hey Finn. Back from Quinn's already?"

Finn freezes, "How did you know I was at Quinn's?"

"Jose told me."

Now Finn is having trouble breathing, "You talked to Josephine?"

"Yeah, I just got finished texting her." Jason looks over at Finn with a smirk. Finn can feel sweat on his forehead. He knows. Jose told him. Look at that smirk, he has to know. Suddenly Finn jumps up and starts pacing. "Hey, Finn you o—"

"Okay, fine I admit it." Jason gives him a funny look. Finn rolls his eyes; he is going to make him say it. "Fine, I've been having sex with Quinn. There, you happy? Quinn and I have been sleeping with each other for weeks now. We're not in a relationship, its just sex. I know it isn't right and you wouldn't approve… well you might, but it still isn't right, but whatever. I already know you know because of Jose since she is the one who walked in on us so you don't have to tell me. Yeah so… there."

Jason has a blank expression on his face. Now it's Finn's turn to look confused, he was sure Jason would have laughed or said something by now. When he finally does speak, it is not the words Finn thought he would hear.

"… YOU AND QUINN ARE WHAT?!"

* * *

It has been a very interesting afternoon for our favorite group of seven. Word had spread about Finn and Quinn, which caused awkward stares all day. It was a day of sight seeing in London, but everyone was just watching the couple. It was when they arrived at the London eye that Finn and Quinn were able to escape the glares as they decided to ride just the two of them. Jason asked Josephine to go alone with him so that he could fulfill a fantasy, but that became impossible once Kyle decided he wanted to go with them as well. That caused Jason to glare and Jose to slightly bite her lip.

It was the first time Quinn and Finn were alone since the day before in her bedroom. Much had happened in the last twenty-four hours and neither knew how the other was reacting. Quinn decided to be the first to say something. "So… everyone knows."

"Yeah… I guess news travels fast."

"Though I'm not really sure how since I've been with Jose since yesterday and she didn't tell everyone." Quinn looks to Finn with a raised eyebrow.

Finn shallows before scratching the back of his head. "Umm… well… I might have… accidentlytoldJason."

He said it so quickly that Quinn had to laugh. "It's okay, Finn. It would have all come out on its own… what was Jason's reaction?"

"At first he was shocked. Then it went to confusion because he couldn't see me as the casual sex type. Then there was angry because he thought I forced you into it." Quinn laughed at that one. "Then concerned that one of us would get hurt. Finally he gave me a slap on the back and called me a stud."

"Of course he did."

"How was your talk with Jose?"

"Similar to yours. Mostly about her being concerned. Feels that one of us will end up hurt." She looks to Finn and can see that part of him agrees with them. He is about to say this when she interrupts, "But they're wrong. We won't let that happen, will we?" Finn closes his eyes to stop from saying more and just nods his head.

He only opens them when we feels the car start shaking and he quickly grabs onto the hand bar.

Quinn laughs at his actions. "How long have you been afraid of heights?"

Finn counts to five before answering, "I'm not afraid of heights, it's just…"

"Looking down, okay then how long have you been afraid of that?"

Finn shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really know. I don't think it's a phobia, more a dislike." Quinn laughs at his lack of acceptance that he has a fear. The car shakes again and he quickly grabs a hold of her hand. "I just remember going to the park one day and climbing to the top of the slide but I couldn't go down it. I just froze at the top." he tightens his hold on her hand as they start moving again. "Ever since then, I don't think I've liked looking down. It makes me feel queasy."

"Do you want to go back down?" Quinn ask.

Finn exhales loudly. "No I'll be okay, the only way to conquer your fears is to face them right."

"Well yes that is generally what is said but you don't have to do that now."

"I want to," he replies. "You'll stay here with me right."

Quinn looks up to see pleading in his eyes, "Always."

A soft silence falls over them as we both soak up the view. They remain silent for quite a while before Quinn breaks it. "You know, I'm scared of spiders." Out of the corner of her eye she can see the corner of Finn's mouth curl upwards. "I just don't think it's natural for them to have eight legs, I mean surely that is just an unnecessary amount of legs."

"What do you do when you have one around the house?"

"I always call Puck to catch them for me." Finn laughs loudly at the confession. Quinn bumps his hip softly. "It's not my fault, they're terrifying and they always seem to move really fast when you try to catch them which frightens me even more."

"Well if there is ever a spider in your apartment, I'll catch it for you."

"Careful Finn, I might call you more often just to catch them," she replies playfully.

"I wouldn't mind that." Quinn can feel her heartbeat quicken once more.

Quick to change the topic, Quinn moves her glaze back to the window. "It's beautiful," she states.

"Yeah, it really is," He replies, although he isn't looking at the view, just Quinn.

* * *

"So… what do you guys think of Finn and Quinn hooking up? I mean I'm surprised, but at the same time I saw it coming."

"Oh did you now?" Josephine says in a sarcastic tone towards Jason.

"I mean the sexual tension was obvious. I'm surprised they didn't start at the beginning of the summer. I knew my boy Finn was a stud, good thing I gave him that make over. Damn, I'm good."

"Stop being cocky, Jason."

"But I thought you liked my cockiness." Jason waited for a cleaver response like Jose usually gave, but instead she said nothing and just turned to the window. A little put off by her reaction, Jason turned to the third person with them. "What do you think, Kyle?"

"W-what do I t-think about what?"

"Finn, Quinn, and their after school activities."

"I um-I… I think that it's out of character for both of them. They are both not the type to just sleep around. Also I can see them both getting j-jealous if the other starts seeing someone meaning feeling are in-involved… t-these things never end well, and… and I don't want either to get h-hurt."

Jose turns to give Kyle a smile before reaching for his hand. They don't say anything, but just keep their fingers intertwined. This does not go unnoticed by Jason. Instead of drawing too much attention to it, he says the first Jason thing to pop into his head.

"So… Jacob and Kat. Think they're doing it or what?"

* * *

Quinn rolls over to her side of the bed, panting heavily. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"I mean, really, that was wow!"

Finn feigns hurt. "You sound surprised."

Quinn's head lolls to the right, looking directly at him. "I am, although pleasantly surprised. I mean it's usually great but that was mind blowing." She brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "I meant it to come out as a compliment."

"Thank you."

"Are you thanking me for sex or the compliment?"

"Everything I guess," He states. They had just gotten back from their day of sight seeing and found their way into Finn's room while the others went out for ice cream. Quinn covers herself with the sheet as she tries to reach for her shirt.

"I never understand why you do that."

Quinn turns to look at Finn. "Do what?"

"Cover yourself like you are ashamed of your body or something."

"I have a certain amount of issues with my body; I am what one would call body conscious. After the baby… I would just rather not always show certain parts of me if I can help it."

"You do realize that I have seen you naked, plenty of times." Quinn blushes. "Covering yourself up doesn't really change the fact that I have seen your body before. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're gorgeous Quinn; I defy anybody not to feel self-conscious around you. I know I do."

A red tint covers Quinn's cheeks. "You have nothing to feel self-conscious about. Let me ask you the same question, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Because if you had you wouldn't have these doubts." She cups his cheek softly. "You're hot Finn, and your body is sexy. The gym has really been nice to you. And trust me, you could be wearing a bag over your head and big puffy vest, everyone would still love you."

Finn can feel his heartbeat quicken at her words. Their eyes were locked together and she gives him a smile as her thumb caresses his cheek. When he nuzzles into her touch slightly, panic crosses her face and the hand that was cupping Finn's cheek falls away. She shifts her gaze. "Besides, I wouldn't be with you if you weren't hot, Hudson," she says with a laugh.

And once again Finn is reminded that they're not in a relationship. He is brought crashing back to earth, remembering that for her, this is just about sex and that he's foolish to think anything else.

Quinn coughs as she moves to get out of bed. She saw the look in Finn's eyes and knows the comment hurt him. But this is the way things have to be. At least, this is the way she thinks things have to be.

* * *

**A lot of angst to come for our favorite couple. Let me know if you are still liking this story. Review please!**


	13. Honestly I Just Don't Care

A World Away From Home

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. Also, my excuse for not writing is that I have been enjoying life. Just busying hanging out and getting my future together. Then I realized that this story just passed its one year mark, so I jumped on on my computer and started writing. And here we are 4 days later. **

**I just want to thank anyone who has followed this story throughout the year. We are getting close to the end, but not done yet. I loved all of your reviews and heard all of the tumblr messages. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And now...**

* * *

This is how Finn liked to start off his day. Lying in bed, Quinn in his arms. They were cuddling after a night spent together and Finn couldn't be happier. There he was with the girl he loved in his arms and they no longer had to hide it from their friends. This should be a happy moment for both of them, but Finn couldn't help but feel that he was alone in this feeling. Quinn was barely talking to him and was stiff in his arms. This moment was almost perfect, if only he could get Quinn to open up to him.

Trying to stay positive, Finn put on a smile and brushed a few strands of hair behind Quinn's ear. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Quinn put on her own smile at the gesture. "I don't know. I was just going to do some work around the apartment. Maybe have an early dinner before meeting everyone at the club tonight."

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming to the club tonight. Is Jose working?"

"No, but she wants to go see Jason… and Kyle."

"Yeah, what's going on with them two?"

Quinn sighs because this is a question she has been trying to figure out herself. "I'm not sure yet. It could be nothing, but its most likely something. I'm sure Jose will handle it."

"Well, just keep me posted on that. I don't want anyone to get hurt in this love triangle and I'll need to know if I need to step in."

Quinn started to laugh, "Right, because you can solve everyone's problems. Finn, you still can't even solve a Sudoku puzzle."

"Hey! Those things are hard!"

"Well I have no problems when you give them to me after each fail," She said, still laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?"

"Extremely, it's—AH! Finn! No!"

The tickle war had begun. Finn moved to straddle Quinn, fingers moving along her sides as she continued to laugh. She tried to push him backwards but only managed to lean him up enough for the cover and slide to his hips. With his chest exposed, she reached up and pinched him near his collarbone.

"Ouch! Quinn!" She pinched him again. Finn should be angry, but he couldn't be when he looked down and sees her still laughing and smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, you so don't play fair."

"I didn't know we were suppose to be playing fair."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." With that, Finn quickly grabbed a hold of both Quinn's hands and pinned them above her head. She struggled a little but sees that it's pointless.

"Now whose not playing fair," she said with a pout. She was actually pouting. Finn just stopped and stared at her bottom lip. Now this was the perfect morning he was looking for. He lowered his head to capture that lip, and he had no plans of letting go any time soon.

He slowly released the hold on her hands in favor of cupping her cheeks. Her hands traveled to his shoulders and scraped down his back when she felt kisses along her neck. He begun to place kisses all over her chest and Quinn couldn't help be feel happy in this moment. In this moment, she doesn't have to worry about anything but the boy on top of her. Yes, in the back of her head she knew that it could never be more than this, that they would only have this feeling when they were alone and in bed, but right now, she didn't have to worry about that. She just had to live in the moment. And in this moment she felt great.

She moved her fingers to his hair once she felt him making his way back up her neck. She expected a passionate kiss to follow but it never came. Confused, she opened her eyes and came face to face with a smiling Finn Hudson.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong. I just," He stopped and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Nothing moved beyond that but they both felt the passion in that simple kiss. He broke the kiss and looked her back in the eyes. "You're just so beautiful and I'm just happy to be here with you."

And just like that, Quinn's bubble popped. "Finn, please don't—"

"I know. I know. Don't worry; I'm not turning this into a sappy moment. Even though deep down I kind of want to, and deep down I know you do too." Quinn rolled her head to the side, breaking eye contact. Seeing this headed into the wrong direction, Finn changed the subject. "How about you don't do work today."

"I have to—"

"How about you come hang out with me instead"

Quinn let out a deep sigh. "Finn, we're not a—"

"You'll come to the gym with me. The rest of the guys will be there too so you should invite Jose and Kat."

Quinn looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "You want me to go to the gym?"

He chuckled, "Come on, it will be fun. You'll build up these arms, get a chance to look at my abs while I workout," Quinn laughed at that one too. "At the very least, we get to spy on the love triangle."

Quinn groaned and she knew that she couldn't say no. "Fine. But I'm only going for the love triangle drama."

"Well that and my abs, right? Because I know how much you love those." Quinn went to grab a pillow to hit him with but he was too quick for her. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head again. "Are we really going to go through this again?"

"Maybe," she replied with an innocent smile. Finn just shook his head and smiled before leaning down to kiss her, happy that she was no longer upset.

They went on like this for a good fifth-teen minutes before they were interrupted by a repetitive noise.

Quinn groaned as she reached for her phone. "Sorry, just give me a second." Finn moved his lips to her ear but stopped when he felt her stiffen. He turned his head just in time to see her silence the phone and the word "mother" disappear from the screen. She set her phone back down and pulled Finn's face back to hers for a kiss. It took her about four seconds to realize that he wassn't responding. She pulled back to look at him. "Finn, is everything okay?"

He knew this would ruin the moment. He knew it, but he just couldn't stop himself. "How come you keep ignoring your mom's calls?"

"What? I don't keep ignoring her calls." Finn looked at her like she's crazy making her give in. "Fine. I'm ignoring her calls. I just don't want to talk to her right now."

"Why not?"

"Finn, don't"

"Look, I know you haven't wanted to talk about this all summer, but I think its time. She's your mom, Quinn, and the two of you have been through a lot. Don't lose each other and all that you have become over these last two years because of something silly. Talk to her."

That's when Quinn had enough. He was pushing and again crossing the lines of their relationship. So she did what Quinn dis best. Push him away.

She turned to face him with a smile on her face. "You know what you're right, Finn. I should talk to her. Thank you for the concern, it is something I need to deal with. If you don't mind, I would rather do it in private. How about I caught up with you later?"

Finn knew that smile better than anybody. That fake smile used to hide her true feelings. He knew this would happen, and he knew that there was nothing else he could do right now. "Okay, I'll see you at the gym in about three hours?"

"Sure." She picked up her phone and started dialing. She gave him another smile and waited to hit the call button. Finn got the message and started getting his things together so that she could make the call. Before he left he gave her a kiss on the head and the promise to see her later. He knew that she is upset with him, but hopefully some good will come out of the phone call.

It wasn't until Quinn heard the front door shut that she pressed call and brought the phone to her ear. She knew that this is most likely a mistake but Finn has left her with no other choice. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone and not try to make anything more out of their friends with benefits relationship. He made her do this, it's his fault.

"Hey Adam. It's Quinn."

* * *

The boys were halfway through their workout when the girls finally showed up.

"You're late," Jason commented as he drank some of his water.

"Feel lucky that we showed up at all. Whose idea was it to invite us to a gym," Josephine asked with an eye roll.

"Aren't you cheerleaders? Why would you have a problem with the gym?"

"Have you seen our gyms? They have high tech equipment and don't smell like a pigs den."

"Well right now this is the best we have," Finn said as he got up from the bench press. "I promise it's not that bad and you get use to the smell. Even Kyle is adjusting and it's his first time in a gym. Come on Quinn, I'll spot you."

Quinn made her way over to him. She placed her water bottle next to the bench before lying down. Once situated, she is met with the view of the upper body of a sweaty Finn Hudson. She smirked, "I guess you were right, the abs aren't that bad. I could work with this."

Finn laughed at the comment and sent a silent thanks that she no longer seemed to be in a bad mood. He helped her pick up the bar and they began her workout.

With Quinn working with Finn, Katherine moved over towards Jacob and joined him in some leg press exercises. Jose saw Kyle struggling to lift 20lbs weights and couldn't help but think it was adorable. She started to make her way over to him when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Jason was already pulling her to the other side of the gym.

"Jason what are you doing? Let go of me." He let her go once they reach the wall next to the restrooms. He took a look around to make sure that no one is in hearing distance and then let out a deep breath. "Hey, what's wrong with you? If you wanted to make out, you could have just—"

"I need you to tell me what's going on."

Jose gave him a confused look, "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"I need you to tell me what's going on… between you and Kyle." At that Jose froze, and her posture didn't go unnoticed. "So there is something going on."

"Jason, listen I—"

"How could you do this to me," Jason whispered as he took a step closer. "I thought we were a thing and you just… how could you do that."

Now Jose was really confused by this conversation. "A thing? Jason, we are non-exclusive. We were both clear on that at the very beginning."

Jason sighed, knowing she is right. "Fine, but Kyle, you couldn't find anyone else to screw."

"Excuse me," He could hear the anger in her voice. "First off, learn some respect and never talk about me screwing anybody. Second, you never saw me being bothered by all the girls you've been with this summer. And third, what problem do you have with Kyle. I thought he was you're friend. What, you have just been pretending to be his friend this whole time when really you hate him. That's low, Jason, just low."

"What, of course he's my friend. I brought him on this trip with me didn't I."

"Then what is your problem," she whispered back in a harsh tone. "Is it his makeover? Scared that he will steal all the women away from you?"

"What, No," Jason answered.

"Is it because he's ten times smarter than you?"

"No"

"It's his hair, isn't it, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he replied annoyed.

"Then what? Is it because he doesn't want to be apart your chick magnet club. You thought that since you turned Finn into a so-called 'stud' that you could do the same with Kyle, but he doesn't want it. Why can't you just accept that he's not like you and get over yourself."

"It's because he's not like me!" Jose is stun into silence and so are a few others near by who heard the outburst. Jason took a minute to collect himself before turning back to Jose, voice just above a whisper. "It's because he's not like me… He's not me, Jose. He doesn't do non-exclusive. He's a relationship guy who truly believes in romance and small gestures. He could never be with one girl one night and another the next. He's not me… but you are. You're… this might sound bad but you're a multiple guy girl and he just can't handle that. He's not the most confident and he can't always stick up for himself, so I have to. So I don't want you with Kyle, not because it hurts me but because I don't want you to hurt him."

Jason suddenly felt himself wrapped up in a tight hug. "Is it bad that after hearing you say all that I want to pull you into the bathroom and have my way with you."

He laughed as he pulls her in tighter. "Not really. Have you seen my body."

"And now the feeling is gone." Jose pulled out of the hug but she still has a smile on her face. "The only reason I am like you Jason is because I'm waiting for the right guy, and once I find him, all the other mess stops. But it's really sweet how you look out for him. I don't know y'all story or how you became friends, but I can tell that it's a good one."

"I know that I might not yell it from the roof, but he's one of my best friends, and I just have to look out for him."

"And it's good that you do. Though in this case I can't say that its necessary. I don't even know if there is something there. Nothing has really happened."

"Trust me. Something is there. Everyone can see it."

Jose tries to cover her blush with a cough before continuing. "So, where does this leave us?"

Jason looked at her for a long time before letting out a sigh and stepping up to kiss her. Its no more than their lips pressed against one another but Jason knew that he had never put more feeling into a kiss. He broke their moment and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "It was a great way to start off the summer. Now go finish it off with something even better."

Jose gave him a laughing smile before pulling him back into a hug.

On the other side of the room, Quinn and Finn were watching the other couple closely, trying to figure out what was going on while pretending to do bench presses.

"Now they're hugging? I don't understand what's going on."

"Finn, calm down. It's your own fault that you're a bad lip reader. Besides, it looks like it ended well, so you're just mad that you don't have to go pretend to be a peacemaker."

"Hey, there is no pretending about it. I handle these type of situations all the time."

"Haha, oh really? I would just think that you panic and run away screaming."

"Well that is where you would be wrong. I'll have you know that I just so happen to—oh shit, they're coming. Hurry, hurry, and act natural. Natural!"

"Well that least I got the panicking part right." Quinn sat up as Jose and Jason walk towards them. "Hey guys. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jose replied. "Quinn, come lift weights with me."

"Well, that sounds like code for girl talk," Finn said with a laugh.

"Oh, you're just mad because you aren't invited, Hudson." Jose stuck her tongue out playfully as she pulled Quinn away.

"So, now that they are gone… want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened dude. We just talked about stuff." Finn gave him a funny look, letting him know that he expected more than that. "And… and we put an end to anything going on between us."

"What! Really? Why?"

Jason took a step closer to his friend to give them more privacy, "I'm sure you know why. I see the way they look at each other. They are both my friends and if something good can come out of it, then I don't want to be the one standing in their way."

Finn smirked at his friend, "I'm proud of you dude. My little boy is finally growing up."

They both laughed, "Don't worry, I still have a long way to go… Hey Finn, listen. Jose made me realize something today. I'm… I'm sorry if I forced you to be more like me with the new clothes and attitude. You're not me, you're better, and I shouldn't have tried to change anything."

Now its just Finn laughing, "Dude, calm down. Do you see me bringing different girls into my bed any night? I told you at the beginning that I'm not like you. That stuff just isn't me. But you did help me loosen up a little. I'm actually having fun this summer and I didn't think that was going to happen. So I'm having fun, but don't worry, I haven't changed one bit."

"That's good to know. And hey, you're with Quinn now anyway, right?"

Finn smiled at the mention of him and Quinn together. "Exactly. So there is no need for anyone else. Hey what do you think the girls are talking about anyway?"

"Beats me. Jose is probably telling Quinn crap about me."

"Oh my gosh! He actually said all of those things?"

"Yes! Oh Quinn, it was so sweet how he was sticking up for Kyle like that."

"Wow. I guess the tin man does have a heart. So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just let the cards play out. See if Kyle even wants something to happen next."

"Trust me, he does." Quinn laughed. "I mean have you seen the way he looks at you. That boy is in love."

"Well then he's not the only one. I think we both know another boy that is smitten this summer."

Quinn could already see where this was going. "Don't even go there."

"Oh come on. Are you just going to ignore it? Finn is crazy about you and you are crazy about him, even if you won't admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Quinn. I don't understand why you keep doing this. Just sleeping with him when there are obvious feelings there. It's not like you guys are actually seeing other people, so why not go—"

"I called Adam," Quinn interrupted.

Jose blinked a few times to digest what was just said. "You what?"

"I called Adam. You know, hot guy that met me at the club."

"You mean the hot guy that Finn wanted to kill?"

"That's the one. I called him. He is meeting me at the club tonight."

"What? Quinn, you can't be serious. I know what you are doing. The feelings are getting to you and so you want a distraction. If that's what you think you have to do then fine. But do not bring that guy to the same club that Finn will be playing at tonight!"

"What guy?" both Quinn and Jose spun around at the sound of his voice. They stood facing a very confused Finn Hudson. "You're bringing a guy to the club tonight?"

Jose stood with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. But it turns out that she didn't have to.

"Yea. I talked to Adam today and he is meeting me tonight."

Now Finn is even more confused. "Adam. Who is Adam?"

"Adam, you know, the guy you tried to get into a fight with."

"You're still talking to him?"

"Yes, Finn. Why wouldn't I be."

Finn didn't say anything after that. He just gave Quinn a hurtful look and then headed towards the door.

Quinn was turned around by Jose pulling on her arm. She talked to her friend in a harsh voice. "Look Quinn, I know you are going through a lot right now, and I know that you are scared, but he doesn't deserve this. Now you're just intentionally hurting him and you know that he would never do that to you. Never. Go make this right."

She knew that she was right. She knew that she took this too far. She knew that she had to go after him.

By the time Quinn had caught up to Finn, they were two streets over. She kept calling his name but he kept walking. He didn't stop until he felt Quinn grab his shoulder and turn him around, but she didn't like the anger she was met with.

"I can't do this any more, Quinn."

"Finn let's just—"

"No!" he shouted, making Quinn actually flinch. "No. I'm over this game. I didn't want to play it in the first place and I should have stuck with my instincts. This was a bad idea, and it's making me see you in ways that I've never wanted to."

"Please can we just—"

"Stop talking! You're always the one making the decisions. Just stop!" Quinn nodded her head, letting him know that she was done talking. Finn was breathing hard. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or punch the wall. He actually thought that they could be together after all this, that Quinn would want them to be together, but here she is calling up other guys. And she was rubbing it in his face. He was just done.

"I'm done Quinn. I'm done with the talks, I'm done with the sex, I'm done with you. I haven't felt this angry since I found out the baby wasn't mine, and you know what, you caused that pain too. You're always trying to hurt me. Anyone said that I should just forget about you, but I couldn't Quinn, because I…" he stopped.

"You what?"

Finn slowly closed his eyes and shook his head, throwing away the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He couldn't feel that way anymore because it would only hurt him. "Go have sex with that Adam guy, Quinn. Go screw whoever you want because I refused to be used by you anymore. I tried to be there for you, I tried to give you time, but it was all a waste."

"Finn, please don't say that." She was crying now.

"I'm done letting you hurt me. Goodbye, Quinn."

He walked away, leaving Quinn crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

The girls arrived to the club just before the boys' set was planned to start. After many failed attempts, Quinn had yet to talk to Finn since their blow out. She didn't even want to come tonight, but Jose and Kat convinced her saying that she needed to work things out.

"This is a bad idea."

"Quinn, no, its better to fix this now than wait for it to get worst."

"He doesn't want to talk to me, Jose. He made it perfectly clear that he's done with me."

"And you're actually okay with that?" Quinn gave her a shrug. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have real feelings for him." Quinn looked away, giving them her answer. "Exactly, so stop being stupid and make him talk to you. The two of you can work this out."

"She's right, Quinn," Katherine said while giving Quinn a rub on the back. "He might have been mad earlier but I'm sure he's calm down and realized that he would rather work this out with you than lose you forever. You're here, he's here, you've cancelled your date with Adam; you need to do this."

"I mean, at least try. He'll probably feel the same way, or at worst he will say he still needs more time. But you know Finn, if he does need more time, he'll say it in the sweetest way possible so that he doesn't hurt your feelings. You've got him whipped good." Jose laughed to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Quinn heard what they were saying, and knew that they are most likely right. But they didn't see the way Finn looked at her today. The hate in his eyes.

But what did she have to lose in just talking to him, because if that summer taught her one thing, it's that she needs Finn in her life.

"Okay, fine, I'll talk to him. After the show."

"Speaking of the show." Jose and Quinn turned around to follow Kat's gaze and saw Jason moving up to the microphone.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" there were at least a hundred girls screaming around the stage. "Awesome! Thank you for coming out. We really appreciate the love. We actually have something special for you tonight. We're changing things up a little and really showing you guys how talented we are."

"And by we he means him and his ego." Kat whispered to the two girls who laughed.

"You all know our drummer, Finn, right?" Jason pointed over his shoulder to Finn on the drums and was greeted by another round of screams. "Well, I don't know if you knew this but… Finn can sing." More screaming. "Finn, why don't you get up here and show these ladies what you got."

Finn made his way to the front of the stage, smiling at of the girls in front. Quinn, Josephine, and Katherine are in the back near the bar where they always stand. Quinn straightened up her posture in the hope that he would look up at her. He never did.

"Thanks for the intro, Jason. So um, hi!" screams. One girl even yells 'I love you, Finn' which made him chuckle. "So, I'm going to start us off tonight. It's been a long day for me and in high school, my teacher would tell me to sing my feelings out. So that's what I'm here to do. Hope you guys like it."

Quinn could feel herself on the edge of her seat. She was almost positive that this song is meant for her. She felt the sides of her mouth tip up. That meant that he was not done with her. This was his way of talking to her. Maybe Jose and Kat were right. Maybe he did still care.

Then the music starts.

Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street?

Honestly, I think you've lost your mind

I can't believe I came home to find my car keyed

Honestly I'm way too tired to fight

Round and round drama every time

Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life

'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

The girls around the stage started cheering when the recognized the song. Finn liked their reaction and moved to sing closer to them.

Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free

Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight

I'll go out get drunk again

Make out with all your dumb friends

Tag your face just to rub it in

Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life

'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

The crowd was singing along now and reaching out to try and grab Finn.

Ohhhh

Don't roll up when they're playing my song

Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong

You're out of line, out of line, good night

Well I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb

It's a little too late cause I'm already gone

I'm already gone

It was now that Finn took a glance at Quinn and what he saw was his first love with tears running down her face.

Honestly you did it to yourself

So don't blame me

Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life

'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

At the sound of the last note, a fan actually grabbed a hold of Finn's arm and yanked him off the stage. It all happened in less than five seconds, and suddenly Finn felt her tongue in his mouth. His first thought was to pull away, but then he thought about the song he just sung and why he sung it. He then wrapped his arms around the girl and gave into the kiss. He could hear her friends next to them cheering them on.

What he didn't hear were Quinn's quiet snobs as she watched them. It was hard for her to breathe and she couldn't stop staring at them.

"So much for never intentionally hurting my feelings."

She quickly wiped her eyes and exited out of the club with her two friends running behind her. Finn didn't even see them leave. He honestly just didn't care. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
